


Spider-Man: Into the Injustice-Verse

by Spiderfan626



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Spider-Verse, Stan Lee Cameo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderfan626/pseuds/Spiderfan626
Summary: After a battle with Mysterio, Spider-Man shattered the Tablet Of Order and Chaos and now is trapped on another Earth. One that is still recovering from the Regime. Now, Brainiac and his Society plan of collecting the fragments, Spider-Man must join forces with heroes of both the Insurgency and Regime to stop this knew threat. But will it be enough? Spider-Man X Supergirl
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Peter Parker/Kara Zor-El, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue: When Worlds Collide

**I don't own Spider-Man or Injustice. They belong to Marvel, DC, Netherrealm studios, and WB studios. Hey, everyone! This is Spiderfan626 with another fanfic crossover. Those of you might know me for my started yet still incomplete fanfics such as Justice League of Avengers or What if? Injustice: Gods Among Us. Or you might know me for my actually complete and successful fanfic crossovers such as A Spider's Frozen Adventure series or Kingdom Hearts: Divided Hearts. You might know me for both or might just be new to me all together. Either way, I hoped you all had a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays for those of you that celebrate something else this month. And today I got something new for ya and I wanted to give it a try. So, let's get on with the prologue...**

* * *

Prologue: When Worlds Collide

Many years ago, in a world far from Earth, a loud explosion can be heard echoing around a large city. A great ball of fire appeared crashing through a statue shattering it. As more and more fireballs appeared with people who are seen running away in fear. A young blonde hair girl with blue eyes and fair skin was running away as more people ran past her. Her name is Kara Zor-El.

Kara waited till the last person runs by and begins running in the opposite direction. Running towards where they came from. More fireballs came down as one crashed right in front of her. She quickly went to hide behind some rubble as she looks over the corner.

There where the fireball hit stood some sort of robot. It's eyes glowing brightly as if scanning for any forms of life. Kara hid back not wanting to be spotted by this robot. However, it soon detected her and prepared to apprehend her when the robot is shot by a group of armed men.

More robots appeared and began attacking the soldiers who were no match for the robots as they were easily defeated. Shel tried to run, but tripped over as she sees something blocking out the sun. Looking up she sees a large head like ship floating own with four robotic tentacles coming from it. The robots spotted her as she tried running from them.

Going through a sewage pipe she managed to get away from the robots. Kara arrived on the other side near a large observatory. She runs to the facility just as she sees the ship hover over her city. Suddenly a bright light engulfed the city and soon it was all gone.

The ship soon took off leaving ruins of wreckage that occurred outside of the city. She stood there in shock at what she had just witnessed, unaware the robots found her and approached her. When she realized this it was too late, she turned to see it preparing to attack her. That was until a woman shot off the robot's head and soon another as well.

"Mother!" Kara beamed at the sight of her mother. Alura Zor-El continued firing at the robots, while protecting her daughter from them, as she told her, "Kara! Come quickly!"

Once she got in she closed the door preventing the robots from coming in. "Stay with me Kara," said the mother as she leads her daughter down the hallway.

"Mother, the ship it just… Argo city is gone. Millions of people," Kara couldn't finish her sentence with what she just saw what happened to her people.

"That's only the beginning," said the mother as she explains the situation. "Brainiac disabled the planet's core. Krypton won't hold together much longer."

"But all your research. Isn't there something you can do?" Kara asked as her mother unlocked the door to her lab. Alura revealed to her daughter what she and her husband were doing, "That's why we're here." The door revealed as small ship, Kara asked confused that this was her mother's solution, "A spaceship? That's what you've been working on?"

"Your Uncle Jor-El discovered a planet that can sustain Kryptonians. Far away from Brainiac," Alura began typing in the coordinates, "He's built a ship just like this for your cousin, Kal." Kara however noticed something was wrong. "But Kal…he's just a baby."

"Which is why you'll need to protect him," She explained her daughter her mission now, "Teach him our ways."

"Me teach him? What about you?" Kara asked until she realized what her mother is doing, "No…no! I won't leave you! Please! Please don't make me!"

Kara's mother tried to remain strong so her daughter can be strong too, "I can't come with you. But you'll never be alone. You belong to the House of El, Kara. A house of hope. Never forget that..." She brought her daughter in for one last hug, "Never give up hope."

Loud thuds can be heard coming from the door as the robots were trying to break in, she told her daughter, "Get in!" Kara's mother puts her daughter in the ship and knew they had little time.

The ship soon began charging up its rocket as it was prepared to take off. Kara turns to her mother as she sees the robots come up behind her and kill her. She tries to get out to help, but it was too late, "NO!" The rocket takes off and flies her out of the facility towards space.

Kara began to cry for the loss of her mother and how she couldn't save her. She stopped when she sees her cousin's ship flying beside her. Inside she could see her cousin sleeping soundly in his ship. She knew she had to protect him and do what her mother wanted her to do. Just then, the planet Krypton blew up, which began to shake both ships. Kara muttered to herself, "Hold on, Kara. Hold on..."

Just then, two large chunks of the planet strike her ship dead-on and she spins, going a different direction from Kal-El's ship, away from Earth. Kara eyes widened in horror, "Kal! No! No, please! KAL!" However, there was nothing she could do as sent off course...

* * *

Years later, on another world, in another universe...

 _"Alright, let's do this one last time."_ A man swung threw the city in a familiar red and blue costume, _"My name is Peter Parker. I was bitten by a genetically altered spider and for six years I've been the one and only Spider-Man. I'm pretty sure you know the rest."_

Spider-Man recalled what his Uncle had taught him, "With great power comes great responsibility." Uncle Ben walked into Heaven's Light.

 _"I saved a bunch of people..."_ Spidey was swing around the city saving lives.

 _"Fell in love..."_ Peter was kissing Gwen Stacy.

Then, as Spider-Man, swung off to save the city, _"...saved the city, and then I saved the city again and again and again..."_

 _"And uh... I did this."_ Spider-Man dancing on the street jazz style as Peter sighed, _"I don't really like to talk about this. Look, I'm a comic book, I'm a cereal, did a Christmas album. I have many awesome theme songs. And a so-so popsicle. I mean, I've looked worse."_

 _"But it wasn't all fun and games..."_ Spider-Man was seen knocked around by powerful super villains, " _My girlfriend lost her father during a battle I was having, my Bro was possessed by an alien symbiote, my best bud went on drugs, I made plenty of enemies, arch-enemies... some found out my secret identity, one of which threw her off the bridge and... I ... couldn't save her. Then her murder got killed after trying to kill me. Life was kinda hard after that... But I handled it like a champion."_

Peter was crying on the floor of the shower in his spider-suit, _"And I kept doing what I do because no matter how many hits I take, I always find a way to come back."_

 _"Cause there's only one Spider-Man... and your looking at him..."_ Spider-Man swung through the city he protected, _"But then one night... things got really weird... and it started with something I could usually handle with ease..."_

* * *

_"Like Mysterio of all people, doing a breaking in to a museum..."_

In the dark appeared a strange looking figure. He had a strange bubble-like helmet and purple cape with strange armor like underneath with purple smoke flowing behind and around him. Mysterio walked up the glass case. "Ah," he smirked greedily under his helmet as soon a he was close enough. "The Tablet of Order and Chaos."

As Mysterio admired the artifact, a figure jumped down landing on the platform. He wore a skintight cloth, most likely Spandex mostly blue with red gloves, boots, mid-section, and mask. With a web pattern that covers the red portions of the suit, starting at the mask. Also has a black spider in the center of the chest and a larger red spider on the back, both of different designs.

"Selling you on the black market," Mysterio muttered to himself as he lifted the glass case from around the Tablet. "is gonna make me a mint."

"Good, you could use a mint," A new voice quipped.

Mysterio jumped dropping glass case to shatter as it hit the ground. He quickly turned to the same figure with white lenses for eyes lower himself upside-down from a web line. "Ugh, I can smell your breath from here."

"Spider-Man?!" Mysterio shouted while he clenched his fist.

"Wait, how would you eat mint through that fishbowl?"

Mysterio quickly slammed down some sort of capsule and it exploded creating more purple smoke. Out of the smoke appeared a snake hissing and snapping at the hero.

"Nice," The Amazing Spider-Man commented unphased. "Don't get me wrong, your illusions are nifty. But if you ask me, it could use a little more kick."

He then quickly swung through the illusion and kicked Mysterio launching him across the room and knocking over the Tablet and landed on the ground.

Spider-Man looked to see Mysterio on the ground crawling towards the Tablet. "Uh-huh," Spider-Man stated. "...souvenirs are available in the gift shop."

He shot web line from his hand sticking to the Tablet and tossing it back.

Mysterio turned back to him as he held his hand out. "Stop it!" He complained. "Cease your incessant prattling!"

He started fire fireballs from his sleeves. Spider-Man quickly shot a web line and swung away just missing explosion.

Amazing quickly swing grabbed rails from above as if he was sticking to them. "Incessant is the best kind of prattling," Spider-Man quipped and quickly moved. He started shoot shooting wed lines while dodging the fireballs and things getting destroyed in the process.

Mysterio soon stopped as he grabbed the Tablet, but when he did it started to glow. Soon the glow started to travel up his arms. "What's... What's this?"

"Hey, bubblehead," Spider-Man yelled. Revealing he had created a web and as a launching pad. Mysterio only slightly turned holding the Tablet.

"Think fast!" Spider-Man yelled and the launched himself at him. Mysterio quickly held the Tablet out in front of him and causing Amazing's punch to hit the Tablet and it shattered. Soon a green glowing light spread across the area consuming both hero and villain...

* * *

Spider-Man groaned as he came too as he picked himself from the ground, "...did anyone get the number of that..."

He the looked up to see he was no longer in the museum and it was morning, "Huh? This isn't the museum... And how long was I out?"

He then gasped when he remembered, "Mysterio! Where is..."

He then turned around to see Mysterio weakly reached out for the one piece of the Tablet, "...oh, there you are. For a second there, I'd thought I lost ya there..."

He then shot a web line on the villain's chest and yanked him towards him. Mysterio only had time to say, "Not again..."

Spider-Man then broke that goldfish bowl like helmet and punched his old foe out...

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of a nearby police station, a officer was shipping his morning coffee when all of a suddenly the officer spotted man in costume webbed up in front of station and with it a broken piece of the tablet.

He ran outside of the station to investigate and it appeared that the man was wrapped up in a giant spider web. To top it off a card slowly floated down to the officer. He took it and looked at it. One side showed as spider logo and when flipped it, it read, "Courtesies of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

The officer couldn't help but wonder, "Who's Spider-Man?"

Meanwhile, on the rooftops, Spider-Man nodded, "Okay... that takes care of one problem... now for the next... where the heck am I?"

From a distance, he failed to notice as sign that read, "Welcome to Gotham City."

* * *

**Okay, and that will conclude the prologue. That's right. Spidey's stuck in the Injustice Universe. And for those of wondering this takes place shortly before the events of the second game. Thankfully Spider-Man does have three years of experience on his side so he's no rookie. But how will things turn out with both Spider-Man and the Tablet Of Order and Chaos come into play? How will he get along with the heroes of both the Insurgents and Regime? How will he react to Supergirl? Well, I guess you'll have to stick around and find out. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave follow, fav., and review to show your support and please don't be a troll. See you next time, True Believers**


	2. Chapter 1: A Spider in Gotham

**I don't own Spider-Man or Injustice. They belong to Marvel, DC, Netherrealm studios, and WB studios. And here's the first chapter to Spidey's newest adventure. That didn't take too long.**

**With that out of the way, let's start the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Spider In Gotham

Spider-Man swung around the city of Gotham for about a half-in-hour before admitting to himself, "Well... I think it's safe to assume that I'm no longer in Kanas..."

Spider-Man then landed on the side of the building, stuck there, before pondering to himself what had happened, "Okay... from what've seen so far... I'm stuck in a place called Gotham City... a city not only is miles away from New York City... that I've never even heard of before... Just how did I even end up here?"

"I do believe I can answer that..." A new, female voice suddenly interrupted.

Spider-Man was startled but then recognized the voice, "Let's see... Creepy, echoing voice, strange mist forming around us, and let's not forget that my Spider-Sense isn't tingling," Spider-Man listed before turning around to where the mist was the most densely formed. "All of this can only mean one person: Madame Web."

Just then an old woman appeared before him. She wore red visor over her eyes and sits in a big chair. The chair however has a series of lines forming a giant web behind it. The lady is wearing a red suit from her neck to her feet forming a tail like point at the end as her legs are together. What stands out on the suit is the white spider on the chest that makes that makes a long white line to the end of her toes. She greeted, "Spider-Man... you are once again need."

"Great..." Spider-Man complained, "As if this day wasn't strange enough already."

"The Tablet of Order and Chaos," she spoke softly and sternly. "...is the most powerful of all mystic artifacts in the world and shattered it."

"Yeah," he said a bit guilty. "Sorry about that." He then shrugged, "Guess they don't make tablets like they use to, huh?"

"The pieces," Madame Web continued. "are now fragmented across other dimensions. One far different from our own."

"Wait, hold on there..." Spider-Man stopped her, "You mean I'm trapped in another version of Earth."

"Yes, one with no Infinity Stones, no Avengers, and no Spider-Man." Madame Web went on.

Spider-Man rubbed the back of his head, "Man, then those officers must be really confused by the webbed up old bubble head... and the broken piece of the Tablet."

"At least that piece is in safe hands and not in the hands of the enemy..." Madame Web told him.

Spider-Man then wondered, "Then... what about this Earth? Does it have it's own heroes?"

Madame Web shook her head, "Unfortunately, this Universe exist outside of the Spider-Verse... so I do not know much of this world yet. It only became aware to me once you shattered the Tablet and you and the pieces arrived here... but that's not the main issue here..."

"Of corse not..." Spider-Man groaned as he thought to himself, _"When did my life get so complicated..."_

"Because you and the fragments directs ties to our universe... it's slowly pulling our universe towards this one... if the tablet isn't reassembled before the week ends, both universes and everyone living in them, will perish." Madame Web explained as Spider-Man's eyes widened under his mask, "I require your help. Yours and the defenders of this world. The heroes into whose earth the fragment tablets fell."

"You mean the heroes we have no clue about." Spider-Man raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"Yes," she nodded as if it was simple. "You must explain our dire situation to them. Convince them to aid us. They will be your allies in this quest."

"But I'm the most charming, right?" He quipped as he pointed himself.

"You must gather all the piece of the tablet before they fall into the wrong hands or our reality as well as this one will be utterly destroyed." She warned him before disappearing.

Spider-Man sighed a bit exasperated and confused. "Yeah, right." He then shot a wed line and swung out, "No pressure or anything."

As he swung throughout Gotham City, he thought to himself, _"Like it's gonna be that easy... I mean who's going to believe me? Why can't these things happen to people that can actually handle this kind of situation... Like Thor? Doctor Strange? Captain Marvel? The Guardians of the Galaxy? Well... to be fair... they weren't the ones who started this situation in the first place. Ugh! I should have been more careful... I was supposed to protect the stuff in that_ _museum! Not break it!"_

 _"Old Pickle Puss is going to have a field day if he every figures out what happened. I wonder if there's a Jameson here? Boy, I hope there isn't a Jameson here."_ Spider-Man shuttered, before wondering, _"Wait... what if... there's a Gwen here..."_

Spider-Man shook his head, _"No... no... there was only one Gwen. If there's a Gwen here, she's not the one I fell in love with... and even then she'd be better off."_

He then landed of a wall of building, as he told himself, _"Focus, Spidey... I first need to find the heroes of this world. But where to start?"_

He then noticed a store for TV's reporting the news, "That'll do..."

He lowered himself on a web-line as some of the people stared at the hero from another Earth as he watched the news as a sharp-dressed man stood before a small crowd and a group of judges. The name revealed his name was Bruce Wayne, a hero known as Batman, _"Perfect..."_

With that, Spidey listen to what he had to say, _"In my years fighting crime, I've learned one truth... that every villain is the hero of his own story. Superman was no exception. The Joker drugged him. Tricked him into killing his pregnant wife, Lois. And made him trigger the bomb that nuked Metropolis."_

Spider-Man lightly gasped at that as he continued to listen, _"So when Superman killed the Joker, I understood why. We all did. But once that line is crossed, there was no going back. He gave himself and the Justice League a new mandate: stop all crime before it happened, by any means necessary. But he couldn't see his good intentions were leading him down a path of tyranny and evil. THAT's how our greatest hero became our greatest threat..."_ Spidey leaned in as Bruce continued his speech...

* * *

Meanwhile, at Wayne Enterprises. Bruce listens to his speech on the TV in the conference room, _"It's been years since the Regime fell. Superman's behind bars. Damian, my own son, is there with him. But we can't ever forget WHY we put them there. We must stay vigilant..."_

Bruce continued to look out at Gotham as the sun sets. His confidant, Lucius Fox, joins him, "I thought your goal was to REASSURE people, Mr. Wayne. You're not alone in rebuilding Gotham and Metropolis. But if we don't change some minds soon..."

"Thought that's why you hired that overpaid PR film, Lucius." Bruce turned to him.

Lucius replied, "Convincing folks to move back to these cities is a lot harder when they're afraid someone's gonna knock 'em down again."

"Superman's NEVER getting out. I made that clear." Bruce told him.

Lucius reminded him, "But Wonder Woman, Black Adam, Aquaman... they're still out there somewhere and, seemingly, immune to prosecution. I know you built Brother Eye to keep tabs on those loose ends, but the public doesn't know."

"Brother Eye's secrecy is critical. Our enemies can't fight something they don't know exists." Bruce explained.

Lucius smiled, "Well, then, at least follow ONE bit of advice we paid those PR people so much money for."

"What's that?" Bruce asked.

Lucius walked over to him, "Be a little less Batman, a little more billionaire playboy." He then puts hand on Bruce's shoulder, "Get out around town in the daylight. And SMILE. Focus groups show people feel safer when they see you smile."

"Hmm..." Bruce thought about this when a phone on the conference table rings.

Lucius took a look at the number before stated, "That would be your OTHER job. Bruce, consider widening your circle of trust. Nobody wins all by themselves... not even you."

Bruce thought about that as well as Lucius left the room. He then went to the phone and recognized the number. He picked it up, "What is it, Cash?"

 _"Bruce... ugh... that's weird to say... I'm just gonna stick with Batman..."_ Officer Cash of the GCPD spoke on the phone, _"Batman, something strange just happened in the City. Someone dropped down a man in a strange costume with some broken rock by the GCPD and get this... both were strung up by a giant Spider Web."_

"Black Spider? I thought he was dead." Bruce raised an eyebrow. Last he heard, he ended up in Waller's Suicide Squad, who later was killed, by a man pretending to be him that was in league with Ra's al Ghul.

 _"That was my thought too. But they guy was left a alive and we got a card to go with it. It says, 'Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.'"_ Cash told him, _"My guess is that's the guy who dropped him off. And that's not even the strangest thing."_

"What is it?" Bruce wondered. A new vigilante was one thing, a possible a new ally or foe, but if something else was happening on top of Grodd's New Society, he needed to know.

 _"We tried to I.D. our 'guest.'"_ Cash explained, _"_ _Nobody in our database_ _matched his prints._ _No facial recognition hits_ _for driver's_ _license_ _,_ _passport, social media accounts,_ _credit cards,_ _not even a freaking student I.D. It's like the guy doesn't even exist."_

"Where is he now?" Bruce wondered.

 _"Still in his cell..."_ Cash stated, _"Guy may not have a criminal record but I don't he's a saint either."_

"I'll come by later and have a little chat with him." Bruce promised, "What about the stone that was with him?"

 _"It's already on it's way to you."_ Cash told him, _"If this thing was stolen, I trust you'll figure out what it is and return it to the rightful owners."_

Bruce nodded as he gave a text to his other allies in Gotham currently in Gotham, "Thanks Cash. Keep me updated. If you hear anything about this Spider-Man or if your 'guest' tries something, let me know..."

* * *

Spider-Man then swung off as soon as the news ended, _"Okay, so, from what I gathered, this world was protected by the Justice League. Which seems like a good version of the Squadron Supreme, or at least at the beginning. Then this Joker maniac_ _Superman into killing his own pregnant wife and_ _blowing up his home turf. In turn he kills this Joker out of revenge. That splits the team in two. One trying to protect the world at all costs and the other trying to stop him."_

 _"Superman's Regime almost wipes out Batman's Insurgency. So Batman brings their counterparts to help and they finally stop him."_ Spider-Man finished to himself. He sighed, _"Man, I feel bad for Superman. I know what he went through... well... not as great of an extent but the general idea. I wonder if I would have turned out just like him if I hadn't stopped myself from killing Goblin. Would I have turned out just like him? Let's hope I never find out."_

Spider-Man then looked out to Wayne Tower in the distance, _"Anyways, looks like my ticket for allies is Batman or Bruce Wayne. I better get to him and hopes he believes me."_

Just then, an explosion could be heard in the distance, Spider-Man turned to the source of the explosion, just then he heard Madame Web's voice speak inside his head, _"Quickly, Spider-Man. It would seem that_ _criminal forces in this world have already found one of the fragments!"_

He quipped sarcastically, "Great and here I thought today would be my day off..."

He then swung on towards the danger...

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

It was supposed to be a simple day. Stop Grundy. Find the new Vigilante. Meet up with an old friend. That was the plan anyways. Oliver Queen, Green Arrow from another, smirked as he fired an arrow as he quipped, "Arrow man smash Grundy!"

"Ollie! Stay focused!" His wife, Dinah Lance-Queen, the Black Canary, told her husband as she dodged another swing from the undead zombie.

Green Arrow smirked as he fired an electric arrow at Grundy, "C'mon. This is Grundy we're talking about. We'll trow him behind bars, find the new guy, and be back before we put the kid to bed."

As the arrow made it's mark, Grundy screamed in pain. Dinah followed up the attack with a few kicks and punches when she backed up and perform a powerful scream which pushed the zombie back. Grundy snarled, "No One Hurts Grundy!"

He charged in to crush her when he is hit by an explosive arrow knocking Solomon Grundy flying before crashing into a car. Oliver smirked at his wife, "See? Piece of cake?"

However, Grundy was down but not out. He tired to get up when he spotted a glowing stone inside the car, "Huh? What's that shine rock?"

He pick it up and just like that he could feel his power grow in an instant. Grundy glared at his two foes and snared getting their attention. Black Canary warned her husband, "Ollie..."

He turned just in time to hear Grundy shout, "GRUNDY NOW EVEN STRONGER THAN BEFORE!"

Grundy smashed his two fist into the ground, creating an explosion that sent everything in a mile radius flying. Arrow and Canary barley had time to get nearby civilians to safety let alone take cover. Oliver gasped, "How cow! Since when has Grundy been that strong on any Earth?"

"We can figure out later! Looks like he's coming in for another attack!" Dinah warned him as the Zombie charged at them.

Just then, Spider-Man swung into the closer to the big fit scene, "Okay, so the official fragment hunt can begin! So, let's see... what's the situation is here and where's the fragment?"

 _"Fear not. I am augmenting your Spider-Sense. Now, instead of just detecting danger, you have the added the abilities of seeing through objects, locating enemies, and discovering structural weaknesses in your environment or in this particular case locating the first fragment."_ Madame Web told the hero.

"Coool," Spider-Man responded genuinely happy, "Now where's the fragment?"

He then tested out his all new and improved Spider-Sense when he spotted it. He groaned at his answer, "In the hands of a knockoff Hulk. Great just great."

He then noticed Black Canary and Green Arrow trying desperately to stop Grundy. Spider-Man stated, "Guess Robin Hood and his merry woman are some of the heroes of this Earth. Gotta take this fight to a less populated area."

He then took a quick look around and spotted an currently abandoned condemned buliding. Peter smirked under his mask, "Perfect."

Grundy eventually overpowered the two Superheroes and was about to finish them off as he declared, "NOW GRUNDY STRONGER THAN ANYONE! GRUNDY IS STRONGEST THERE IS!"

Just then, a new voice quipped, "Sorry pal! You couldn't take on Hulk on your best day!"

"Huh?" The Zombie paused as he turned to the source of the voice when he got kicked by a swing Spider-Man.

The kicked knocked away the Zombie away from the heroes giving them a chance to get back on their feet. Spider-Man continued to quip as Grundy was now trying to take his anger out on him, but only to miss every strike, "Dude! My elderly aunt is probably stronger than you! Not to mention faster!"

Green Arrow and Black Canary took a moment to draw their breath. The latter then stated, "Found him."

Dinah nodded, "Yeah, that has to be Spider-Man that Bruce told us to keep an eye out for..."

Spider-Man continued to quip as he lead Grundy away from the recovering heroes, "So what's your story, big guy? No! Wait! Don't tell me! You fiancé left you at the alter for another man..."

He then fake gasped, "No! Wait! For another woman! Fulk? Can I call you Fulk? Cause Fake Hulk is just too long to say. Anyways, Fluk, I feel for you but that's no reason to give in to crime! I mean you could easily get job in the Circus. Not as a strong man but as a clown."

Grundy growled in anger, "NO ONE MAKES FUN OF GRUNDY! GRUNDY SMASH LITTLE BUG MAN!"

The undead zombie threw another punch as Spidey began to swing off, "Smash me? You can't even catch me?"

Grundy snarled as he began to leap after him like a certain green monster. Green Arrow sighed, "Kid's got guts but he's going to get himself killed. He's has no idea what he's up against."

Black Canary then realized what Spider-Man was doing, "Maybe he does. Kid's smarter than he looks. I think I know where he's leading Grundy. C'mon."

* * *

It didn't take long for Spider-Man to lead Grundy to the condemned building. Spider-Man smirked to himself as he landed by the condemned building, "Alright, with tons of fun on his way to this unoccupied condemned building... no else can get hurt. Now it's just him and me!"

A roar could be heard as Grundy landed only a few feet from Spider-Man as he panicked, "Great... now it's just him and me..."

It through a fist at Spider-Man who quickly dodged it. Spider-Man continued dodging Grundy's attacks as he thought to himself, "Why is the Hulk never around when you need him?!" He quickly webbed the zombie's eyes, as Grundy tired to pull the webbing off, the hero thought, "Alright... now let's get some damage in while he's blinded."

Spider-Man then threw his own punches at Grundy before he finally got free from his webbing. Grundy was about to throw another punch when a powerful scream blew him away. Spider-Man turned to the Green Arrow and Black Canary as the archer told him, "We figured you could use a hand."

"Thanks but at the rate I'm going, what I could use is a bazooka." Spider-Man half joked as the zombie recovered charging at the three of them.

Green Arrow quipped, "Sorry... that's in the shop. But how about this?"

He threw drew another explosive arrow and fired. The explosion knocked the zombie back. Spider-Man thought to himself, _"Huh? Seems like Hawkeye has some competition in the tech out archery department."_

He put those thoughts aside as the three heroes fought against the undead Zombie. However as the battle raged on, Spidey knew they were going to have to finish the fight quickly before anyone else gets hurt. Spider-Man quickly took a look around the environment when he spotted a wreaking ball. An idea then came to the Web-Head. He turned to the other heroes as he gestured where Grundy needed to be, "Hey, can you two keep Fulk in that spot?"

The heroic couple then realized what Spider-Man was planning. Black Canary told him, "Get into position. We'll set him up."

Canary then ran up to Grundy and screamed as the Zombie fall back to where the wreaking ball was. Green Arrow then fired an ice arrow at Grundy's foot trapping him in that spot. Green Arrow called out, "That's your que, kid! Let him have it."

Spider-Man then leapt on the wreaking ball as he stated, "Here goes nothing."

Grundy looked up to see what was happening. His eyes widened, "Uh-oh..."

The wreaking ball made it's make sending grundy on the building under condemned building as the building fell on top of the zombie as Spidey quipped, "That had to hurt."

"And buried on Sunday!" Green Arrow quipped. Once the dust settle, they saw Grundy try to dig his way out before falling unconscious. And from his unburied arm dropped the piece of the fragment.

Spider-Man shot a web line and pulled it towards him, "I'll take that. Man, this guy gives the Hulk a bad name."

 _"Well done, Spider-Man. I say the fight was smashing."_ Madame Web congratulated the hero, " _But this quest is far from over."_

"Yeah, thought as much..." Spider-Man muttered.

"Hey, kid," Spider-Man turned to Green Arrow and Black Canary as the former continued, "You did alright back there."

Black Canary then turned to the piece of the fragment, "Is that what made Grundy so strong?"

"Yeah," Spider-Man nodded, "And there's plenty more like it around the planet."

"That's not good..." Green Arrow muttered before asking, "So, kid, what's your story?"

Spider-Man rubbed the back of head as he knew it would have to come to this, "Uh, would you believe me if I said I'm a hero from another Earth, and I need to collect these pieces of a tablet before they fall into the wrong hands or both our universes are doomed."

Green Arrow and Black Canary stared at the Wall-Crawler before the former admitted, "Sounds crazy enough to be true."

Spider-Man blinked before asking, "Seriously? Just like that?"

"Yep." Green Arrow admitted.

Black Canary reassured him, "Believe it or not... alternate Earth's are that uncommon. We were living on one before returning to this Earth."

"Wow." Spider-Man stated, "I figured that'd be way harder."

Green Arrow stated, "Well... you may be right about that. Bruce will be a lot harder to convince."

"Yeah, figured as much." Spider-Man sighed.

Black Canary told him, "We can take you to him. But you'll need to convince him."

"Well... I don't got anything to lose." Spider-Man shrugged, he needed to meet Bruce either way but still, "One condition though. The mask stays."

"Deal." Black Canary nodded as she handed him a blindfold. Spider-Man knew what this meant. Seemed like Bruce wanted some privacy as well. Still, his Spider-Sense wasn't picking up any danger so he'd go along with them for now...

* * *

A short while later, they removed the blindfold. Spidey noticed they were in a stairwell. Spider-Man looked a little disappointed, "This is a secret lair? I figure there would be more... pizzazz? My own HQ is a better secret lair and saying something."

"Yeah, as a reception area, this place needs a lot of work..." Green Arrow agreed with him.

Just then, the three hear footsteps on the landing above. They look up to see Bruce, "Dinah, Oliver... thanks for coming on short notice. And for bringing our guest here."

"You're lucky we found a sitter." Canary smirked.

As the three walk up the flight, Bruce presses a square in the wall, opening an elevator. The three get in and ride it down to an old abandoned Gotham Subway platform. As they exit, Bruce explained, "My great-grandfather built the original Gotham Underground. But, these days...it's the Bat Cave." They walk to a large bank of computers and monitors, Spider-Man stared in awe, "Now this is more I like it! I think Mr. Stark would drool with envy..."

"And this... is Brother Eye." Bruce showed them the computer.

Spidr-Man lightly jokes, "More like the Eye of Sauron."

Green Arrow smirked, "Took the words right of my mouth, kid. Surveillance hub?"

"More than that. A communications hub linking every satellite and server on the planet." Bruce smiled.

Spider-Man realized, "I get it. So, it would warns you when trouble's coming and guides us when trouble's here."

"Exactly." Bruce nodded. He took note that this Spider-Man had a brain under that mask.

Must take a real genius to operate..." Black Canary observed.

"I dunno about 'genius'..." The chair spins around to reveal Harley Quinn, "...but I do got a PhD." She blows gum bubble, then gets up and hugs Black Canary, "Dinah! Dinah's hubby! And the some random mask man I never met! You sure came a long way..."

"A world away. But the change of scenery is nice." Green Arrow smiled nervously.

"Ditto." Spider-Man agreed. Somehow he had a strange feeling that a certain mercenary would get along with this girl just fine. He shuttered for the day they actually do meet.

Black Canary turned to Bruce, "I was surprised you called, Bruce. Things seem to be going well... at least until teenagers started appearing and disappearing... So what's up?"

"Other than the situation of this Spider-Man..." Bruce gestured to the Web-Head, "Dismantling the Regime created gaps in global security. We're covering them where we can, but we're stretched thin. Vulnerable. Harleen, show them what you found."

"Right-o, Bats." The ex-super villain nodded. She sat back down and accesses Brother Eye, "Gorilla Grodd, everyone's favorite talking ape. He's got himself a band of bozos. Calls 'em 'the Society'."

"My mole in Gorilla City says Grodd's planning something big. But what, where, when... we don't know." Bruce told them.

Harley added, "One thing we DO know: Scarecrow's gonna ship Grodd a butt-load of fear gas from a hideout in Slaughter Swamp." Her eyes narrowed, "Very mosquito-y."

"Good thing I packed my bug spray." Oliver quipped.

Bruce told them, "I need you three to stop that gas before it gets to Grodd."

"Not joining us for the party?" Canary raised an eyebrow.

Bruce replied, "Unfortunately, I can't leave Gotham without worrying the public."

"Yeah, I hate to be the barrier of bad news, but there's something else that you should know." Spidey tried to explain situation to him.

Bruce cut him off, "You from another Earth. You came here when you shattered the Tablet of Chaos and Order when trying to stop a criminal on your Earth. And if you don't reassemble it before the week ends neither of our universes will survive."

Spider-Man's eyes widened in shock, "How'd you figure that out so..."

"He called in an old friend..." A new voice spoke up. A woman in magicians outfit walked around the corner with a piece of the Tablet in her hands.

Black Canary smiled as she greeted, "Zatanna. It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Dinah. Despite the circumstances. How's the kid?" The woman now known as Zatanna asked.

"Connor's fine." She replied.

Bruce then explained, "The moment you dropped off your old enemy by the GCPD, we were unable to get a proper I.D. so then I knew you two came a different Earth. Once, I got the Tablet, I made a call to the Tower of Fate for the fragment's origin..."

Zatanna finished, "Which I figured the rest out from there."

"Cooooool." Spider-Man nodded.

Green Arrow stated, "So, on top of Grodd's Society. We need to keep an eye out for any fragments before they fall into the hands of the enemy."

Black Canary added, "And if they do, they'll get extra powers and make life a whole lot more difficult for us."

Bruce nodded, "That just about summons it... your missions otherwise remains the same..."

Spider-Man wondered, "So, am I going with them or...?"

Bruce shook his head as he took his piece of the Tablet, "I have another job for you. There's a good chance the could be more fragments in Gotham. I need you to look around the City until Brother Eye is ready to begin a search for them. The others will drop you off before they leave on their mission."

"Right... fair enough..." Spider-Man nodded.

Harley reassured him, "Don't worry, Bats. With this crew on the job, what could go wrong?"

She then walks towards the elevator, arm around Black Canary's shoulders. Spidey followed them as Green Arrow turned to Bruce, "I know I'm the new guy, but you really trust Harley?"

"She's a different person since Joker died... mostly." Bruce gave a small smile as he left the room. Green Arrow doesn't seem convinced, especially when Harley grabs a knife and puts it behind her back while walking with Black Canary and Spider-Man. He again as he followed them. Bruce turned to his oldest childhood friend, "Thanks again for coming so quickly..."

Zatanna gave Bruce a sad smiled as she returned the piece of Tablet to him, "I'm sorry I can't do more to help. But I got a favor to ask you." Bruce raised an eyebrow as she continued, "It's Kent. The helm seems to be taking more of his life than originally he made a deal with. I fear something bad must be happening."

"If something's going on with Dr. Fate, I'll let you know. I try to help him if I can." Bruce nodded.

Zatanna nodded, "Thanks, Bruce. I'll return to the Tower of Fate and slow down the merging if I can." With that, Zatanna whispered, "Nruter em ot eht rewoT fo etaF."

And just like that she was gone, Bruce then took the two pieces of the Tablet and placed them on a table, "Brother Eye. Scan for any power the equals these fragments."

 _"Of coarse, Mr. Wayne..."_ Brother Eye replied...

* * *

...meanwhile high above the Earth a alien ship, that had hack into Brother Eye, gave it's master the new information about the fragment pieces. Brainiac smirked, _"I'll get right on that..."_

* * *

**And that will conclude todays chapter. Got a lot of surprise appearances, huh? Madame Web, Grundy, and Zatanna. How about that? Spidey and the heroes are successful in getting the first piece of the Tablet but now Brainiac knows of it's existence. How will this affect Spider-Man's quest of the fragments? Stay tuned as Spider-Man gets a lead on the next fragment but it's stumbles on an old foe of his. Can Spidey survive the deadly trap and how will it connect the other heroes mission in Slaughter Swamp? Find out in the next chapter! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave review. Also don't forget to follow and fav. if you haven't already. See you next time, True Believers!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunt in Slaughter Swamp

**I don't own Spider-Man or Injustice.** **They belong to Marvel, DC, Netherrealm studios, and WB studios. Sorry about the delay for the newest chapter everyone. I had it almost complete for sometime but couldn't finish it until now. I also had large focus on another new story which is about maybe half way finished at this point. I'll probably try to finish it quickly so it doesn't delay any of my other stories more than it already has. But I'll try to keep updates on some of my other stories when I can. Like this one.**

**With that out of the way, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Hunt in Slaughter Swamp

Spider-Man watched as Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Harley Quinn flew off in a jet. Spider-Man muttered, "Cool jet but, man, Mr. Wayne's a grouch."

As he swung throughout Gotham City for the next Fragment he thought to himself, _"Seriously! I can't tell who's grouchier. Him or Wolverine."_

He sighed as he thought to himself, _"But in fairness, it's probably hard to trust people when half your team or maybe more turned on your and go against everything you stand for... Even the little Civil War we had a while back wasn't that bad. So, I cut him some slack for now..."_

 _"As you should. You and Mr. Wayne need each other if you're going to save our universes."_ Madame Web spoke to the Wall-Crawller.

Spider-Man looked up, _"Yeah... and where were you exactly. Why couldn't you explain the whole situation to him."_

Madame Web stated, _"I maybe just as new to this Earth as you but I can tell Bruce Wayne always had a hard time trusting people so he was better hearing it from an old friend rather than me."_

 _"That..."_ He tired to argue before stoping himself, _"Is actually a good point."_

 _"Now then, your quest for the next fragment continues! Split-spot!"_ Madame Web persisted.

 _"Did you say split-spot?"_ Spidey asked in amusement. He continued to swing throughout the city as he continued his search for the next fragment.

"Whattya know! I swing around long enough, and my new upgraded Spider-Sense points me towards a fragment!" He said as he continued to climb to an open window, 'Definitely sensing something from inside the..." The room was filled with all sorts of stuffed animals' heads mounted on the wall and even dinosaurs' heads. "Uhhh... jungle room?"

Spidey suddenly felt a little creeped out but then at the end of the hall, there was a platform holding a tablet piece on it, "Hey, look at that! If it isn't Mr. Tablet Fragment." He then started walking towards it as quietly and as quickly as possible, "Right there waiting for me to grab it. Which can only one thing..."

His Spider-Sense just lit up as he found himself avoiding deadly traps as he finished, "IT'S! A! TRAP!"

Fortunately, he made it to the end of the hallway unscathed, and once he did, he quickly grabbed the Tablet piece, "Gotcha!"

Spidey sighed in relief as he held the fragment in his hands, "That wasn't so bad, actually."

Just then, the room was filled with gas as Spidey complained, "OH COME ON!"

Spider-Man's head started to feel like it was spinning and fell to the ground unconscious and the tablet piece fell out of his hand. As he laid on the ground completely knocked-out and the smoke cleared, a man from the other side of the platform appeared. He was a large muscular man with black hair and a mustache and had some sort of markings on his arms he was dressed in a lion-faced vest that still revealed his abs, a zebra belt with spikes and leopard print pants and flat brown boots. He chuckled as he picked up the tablet beside the still unconscious Amazing Spider-Man.

"Rest now, my prey," He stated in a Russian accent as he stood up to looked over the hero with a grin, "Save your strength. For when you awake, we begin... THE HUNT!"

Kraven the Hunter laughed as the day he longed for had finally come...

* * *

Later that evening, Spider-Man groaned as he started to recover. From there, he was able to put two and two together, "Unnnhhh... Kraven! That maniac. Where has he taken me this time? What horrible death trap will I have to overco..." He then noticed his environment of a deadly swap as he stated, "I am so scared I can't even finish my lame joke."

Spider-Man looked around the deadly swamp before wondering, _"Wait a sec... how did Kraven get here?! Shouldn't he still be on my Earth?! Madame Web, if you can hear me, what gives? Last I checked the only villain that came here with me was Mysterio."_

 _"Hmmm..."_ Madame Web thought, _"Perhaps due to your history with Mysterio when the Tablet was shattered, it could have brought in some of your old foes from the past to this one..."_

 _"Okay..."_ Spidey nodded before wondering, _"Okay but what about allies... could it have brought any other heroes from my Earth like Cap? Iron Man? Thor? The Hulk? And when did Kraven get time to make all of this."_

 _"Unlikely, but I'll keep an eye out in case otherwise,"_ Madame Web stated, _"As for time, Kraven or any of your foes could have shown up weeks before or after you did foe the Tablet has control over space and time."_

 _"Great... so who knows who else I'll run into on this crazy quest..."_ Spider-Man groaned as he began to swing through the Swamp in search for Kraven and the fragment. Spider-Man landed near a closed large wooden gate and a stone path, that led towards it. There Kraven stood in front of the gate, "Welcome, Spider-Man! Welcome to the Slaughter Swamp!"

Spider-Man recalled that name. It was the same Swamp this Scarecrow was making his fear toxin. Spider-Man couldn't help but ask, "Let me guess... you joined a new social gathering of psychopaths..."

"The Society. Yes, they were interested what I had to offer from our Earth." Kraven smirked as he pulled out the Fragment, "This rock - it holds great power, no? I could use it to crush you... like a bug."

"That wouldn't be very sporting of you, wouldn't it?" Spider-Man countered.

"Ah," Kraven started with almost a devilish look on his face, "You speak a great truth! Let it be your prize then, as well as the survival of your new allies who wonder careless to this place, if you can survive my gauntlet." Kraven went on, "Your powers against my skills, your brain against mine. Come! Enter my game of death! Clam your trophies - if you dare! Hurry! Hurry!"

With that, and Kraven ran inside, deep unto the swamp. Spider-Man realized he had no choice but to run after the hunter, however that didn't stop him from commenting, "So you want me to run through the Swamp? You're not secretly a Shrek fan are you?"

"Do not mock me, Spider-Man!" Kraven warned him.

That didn't even slow him down, "Wow. You're awfully touchy for a guy who wears leopard print paints."

"Come to me, my friend! Hurry! Hurry! Do not delay! Come, come! We have only scratched the surface!" Kraven persisted.

Spider-Man swung through the Swamp when he finally caught up to his old foe from his Earth, "Seeing you so excited is creeping me out."

"Yes, there is much for you to experience here." Kraven told him, "Traps, Long range weapons. And of course, hand-to-hand combat."

Right as Kraven finished his sentence, six people dressed similarly to Kraven also held curved safari swords jump out and landed beside him. Spider-Man went into his battle stance as he quipped, "How cute. You put together your own boy band!"

"My disciples," Kraven corrected firmly. "I was fortunate enough they traveled with us here. They have come to study at the foot of the master. To learn the art of the hunt - from the greatest hunter of all!"

Spider-Man replied sarcastically, "And the most modest."

""You dare mock me in front of my students!?" Kraven challenged in a low tone.

"No," Spider-Man quipped, "...in front of your boy band!"

Kraven gritted his teeth. If he was excited before, he was mad now. "Men!" Kraven exclaimed as he turned to his men. "Remember what I have taught you. Strike hard. Strike fast..." he then slowly looked back slightly to Spider-Man with a deadly look in his eyes ready… to kill. "...and show no mercy!"

He then dashed away from them. Spider-Man smirked under his mask as he told Kraven's men, "Yeah, let's see if you've got what it takes."

The six men charged at him, two swung their blades at him, which he easily dodged. He then proceeded to kick one of the men in the chest sending him flying. Spider-Man then shot a Web and yanked him around causing him to crash into Kraven's other men. Spider-Man quickly webbed the three of them up while the other half tired to recover. One of the men, began swing his weapons like crash but Spidey dodged each swing as he quipped, "Up high! Down low! Too slow!"

Spider-Man then punched the man in the face knocking him out. He then web shot the finally two and making them headbutt each other and knocking them out. Spider-Man quickly wrapped them up as Kraven commented, "It seems my men have not proved much of a challenge for you."

"Are you kidding me? Those guys were brutal. I barely survived!" Spider-Man replied.

Kraven smirked, "Really?"

"Nah!" Spider-Man shook his head, "I creamed them all."

Spider-Man then swung after the Hunter with the Fragment. As he did, he was occasionally attacked by Kraven's men. Spider-Man thought to himself, _"You know this Tablet feels a lot less Luke magic and more like typical Parker luck."_

"For Kraven!" One of the men exclaimed.

"For the thrill of the hunt!" Another man exclaimed as the next wave of men charged at him.

"Oh, okay, then." Amazing quickly webbed him and shot web line at him and pulled towards himself toward the man. He kicked him launching him into the wall and fell to the ground. "Well, I hope I gave you the thrill."

He then proceeded to defeat the rest of Kraven's men. The last man standing and grabbed a torch, unintentionally burning a vine. Just the vine wrapped up around the man chocking him out before putting out the flames. Spider-Man was a little disturbed at what just happened, "Oooookay... that was creepy. Note to self, be respectful of the planet life if I wanna stay alive."

He then began to swing after Kraven, he wanted to get the Fragment and get out of this swamp as quickly as possible. To him, the Savage Land seemed like a much friendlier place by comparison. Just then, his Spider-Senses went off as he heard a gunshot fired. He was able to dodge it when he spotted a sniper as Kraven instructed him, "Wait for him to come within range. When you have the shot... take it!"

"I guess this begins the bullet-dodging of the festivities," Spider-Man quipped as he noticed more snipers up ahead. The Web-Head dodged bullets as he knocked out the snipers once he got in close enough, "Sorry, I'm allergic to bullets. They ruin my complexion!"

"Do you not feel it, now?" Spider-Man stopped though not bothering looking around. "The blood pounding in your veins? The thrill that rouses the hair on your neck, that makes a drumbeat of your heart?"

"I did feel that then I thought it was something I ate," Spider-Man quipped. He then proceeded to go deeper into the swamp.

As he entered another room gates sealed himself around him as his Spider-Sense went off, "Spider-Sense!"

His eyes moved to the side and looked to the corner and saw something flaming. Spidey quickly dodged it by bending backward. On the ground, there was a spear that was set on fire, "Fiery spear! Point taken!"

Just then, even more of Kraven's men appeared to attack the Web-Swinger. Spider-Man mocked them, "Another boy band! Are you guys gonna sing for me?"

Spider-Man quickly proceeded to defeat the group of Kraven's Hunters. Like before, they were no match for him. However, when the next group came they started to attack Kraven's men, chocking them out. Spider-Man quipped, "You know, this place is starting to grow on me. Uh... No pun intended. Not enough to build a Summer Home here, but the plant life is quite nice."

Just like that the gates opened as Spider-Man swung throughout the Swamp. He traveled deeper into the jungle and ruins. However, there was one problem he had: it was too quiet, no more traps. None of Kraven's men, no plant life movement, not even Kraven's voice. Somehow that started to make him feel uncomfortable. Just then he heard, chanting and cheering, when Spider-Man turned around the corner he finally found where Kraven was keeping the other heroes... and this Society he was told about, "Uh... hi, everybody..."

* * *

A few hours earlier, a bunch of henchmen are packing crates from a shack. Harley, Black Canary and Green Arrow sneaked to the shack unnoticed and look inside. They see one of the Society, Deadshot, talking to the man in charge, Scarecrow. He demanded, "Can we move any faster? I don't need Gorilla Grodd taking my head off cuz you boys are too slow."

"Fear not, Deadshot. We'll be ready for tomorrow's attack." Scarecrow promised.

Black Canary asked, "Tomorrow?"

"Cheeky monkey..." Harley's eyes narrowed.

Before anyone could react, the vines grab the four and string them upside down. Out of the shadows comes Kraven and blew knock out all three heroes. This alerted Deadshot, but Scarecrow told him, "Keep them moving. The new guy will deal with our pest problem... I'll see to them after he proves his worth..."

Kraven grinned as everything was going as planned, "Now then..." He pulled out the piece of the Tablet, "To draw out my Prey..."

* * *

When they came too, they spotted Poison Ivy keeping on guard. She walked to Harley and strokes her face, "Fancy meeting you here."

Harley blows a gum bubble in Ivy's face, "Red! I ain't seen you in forever! So, what brings you out here? You here to take down these punks?"

Scarecrow, small scythe in hand, "Quite a catch, Ivy."

Harley's eyes widened in horror, "Red? You're with them?!"

Ivy smirked, "Your man, Bruce, was supposed to better care for the Green. All he's done is remodeled the concrete jungles of Gotham and Metropolis. Where I sit, there's not much difference between him and Superman."

While Ivy talks, Harley takes the knife she put behind her back and starts to cut the vines holding her. Green Arrow stared at her in disbelief, "You're a few cones short of a pine if you think your new friends care about the Green."

"Grodd will keep his promises, or he'll be my next victims!" Ivy told them.

Scarecrow was about to spray them with his toxin, when Kraven stopped him, "No... not yet. We do this my way."

Harley looked confused, "So, who's the Tarzan reject?"

"I am Kraven." The Hunter introduced, "On my Earth, I am the World's Greatest Hunter. And today, I conquer my Ultimate Prey and earn my place in the Society."

"Kraven has quiet the resume. Even came her with his personal trained hunters. Perhaps their even a match for the bat, however, this remains to be scene." Scarecrow stated.

"Okay, and who, pray tell, is this ultimate prey?" Green Arrow couldn't help but wonder.

Kraven smirked, "Spider-Man."

Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Harley's eyes widened, not only was he from Spider-Man's Earth, he was also one of Spider-Man's enemies, but how did he get all the way out here? Black Canary eyes narrowed, "Let me guess, he's beaten you before..."

"Yes, which is exactly why we're still on debate with him, if he or his men defeat this Spider-Man, he'll earn his place." Scarecrow stated, "If not... we'll have to let them go..."

"What don't get is, you have the Fragment! Why not use it's power to destroy him?!" Poison Ivy wondered.

"There's no honor in it." Kraven answered, "If I'm to defeat the Spider, I must use it with my skills and brains only. No outside help. Grodd agreed to it."

"You better be right." Deadshot spoke up as they heard Kraven's men chanting and cheering as Ivy moved the vines holding the heroes. Just then, Spider-Man entered the area, "Uh... hi, everybody..."

"Spider-Man?" Green Arrow's eyes widened in shock. Harley wondered, "How did you get here?"

"Long story short, I got a lead on a Fragment. Turned out to be a trap. And now, I'm play cat and mouse with Kraven." Spider-Man explained. He then turned to the cheering crowd, " Let me guess - two men either, one men leaves. Am I right?"

Suddenly a very large man jumps from the top of the dome. The man was very muscular. He was shirtless with white markings on him, ripped short pants, boots, and a skull helmet covering his face. In his hand, a large club with human skulls tied to it.

"Wow!" Spider-Man quipped. "Love your headdress. Is that from the Skull Collection? May I suggest an accoutrement? Perhaps something from the Webbing Collection? Ha! Classic."

The man just snarls and growls as the crowd just cheers and chants louder. Spider-Man quickly started shooting web blots at the man. The large man started to snarl as he tried to the get it off his face. Amazing then shot a web-line on him and pulled himself toward him. The large guy tried to swing at him but Amazing quickly jumped over the man. Amazing then landed few a punch in his back, siding a little across the arena. The large man growled, "Hold still, bug."

Spider-Man quickly jumped out of the way of the incoming club and away from him, "You know that's actually a misconception. I'm not a bug. Why do so many people get that wrong?" He shot a web-line on him and pulled himself forward. Amazing then delivered several kicks sending the guy back a little further.

"Don't try that!" The man stopped his foot. The ground shook Spider-Man quickly jumped. The man then quickly swung his club before Spider-Man could react and it hit him in his side. Spider-Man landed roughly on the ground and skid across that ground, but Spidey got up as quickly as he could.

"Wouldn't be fun if I didn't," he groaned. Spidey shot another web-line toward him and pulled himself forward again towards him. However, the man quickly grabbed Spider-Man neck and then slammed him down to the ground. "See? Fun."

Before he could get up, the man stomped his foot on Spider-Man's chest pushing him into the ground. Green Arrow winced, "Oooh! That's gotta hurt."

Spider-Man groaned in pain as he grabbed the man's foot as the man kept pushing down, "Strike fast. Strike hard. No mercy!"

"I see… Kraven's a Karate Kid… fan," Spider-Man managed to say, "Okay, then."

Spider-Man with his feet kicked the man's knees. The man winced in pain. Amazing used this moment and lifted the man's foot, rolled from under it and stood in his fighting stance. Amazing quickly shot two web-lines on the man's ankle and then pulled. The man soon fell to knees. "I got one for you."

He then webbed the ground and pulled up rocks and swung it at the man. "Wax on!" The web with rocks hit the man and sent in off his feet. "Wax off!"

He then swung again and hit him while he was in the air and man crashed to the ground on his back. "And repeat!"

He then slammed it down to the man's stomach. The large man tried to stand up but quickly fell back to the ground unconscious. Black Canary nodded, "Not bad."

"Yeah..." Green Arrow nodded, "Kid's got talent."

Just then, two more large men dropped down, Spider-Man quick went into his battle stance when Kraven spoke out to his men, "Still he lives." Everyone turned to the Hunter, ""I thought I taught you better than that!"

Kraven quickly took out one of his swords. Kraven jumped down and then quickly cut upward on the first man and the man fell down. He then cut down on the second man, who fell on his knees and then his stomach as the crowd chanted Kraven's name. Kraven then turned to the crowd, "I promised to show you are a true hunt. I promised you a victory... and I am a man of my word! And now... The endgame!"

 _"He's blinding by the thrill of the hunt! Wait for him to longe, then strike!"_ Madame Web advised.

Spider-Man nodded, this wasn't the first time, he fought Kraven and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. Kraven quickly lunged forward slashing his blades at his foe but the hero dodged the attacks, as he did so, he couldn't help but ask, "From what I've heard, Grodd's a talking gorilla. So, why agree to work with him? I figured you'd rather hunt him instead."

Kraven laughed, "Yes, I won't lie to say I wasn't tempted, but he had a much greater prize. So, I agreed to his terms. But not to worry, you will always be my greatest prey."

Spider-Man quipped, "I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out. Maybe somewhere in the middle."

He then threw in his own punches knocking the Hunter back. As the other heroes watch Spider-Man engage his old foe, Harley was nearly free from her vines, she just needed to wait for the right moment. Harley cheered on, "C'mon, Web-Head. Kick this loser's ass already!"

Kraven quickly sped towards Spider-Man, "Playtime is over!"

Face-to-Face, Kraven swung his blades. Spider-Man dodged them from all angles, "Then can't you do something more relaxing?"

Spidey delivered a few quick side punches to the face. "What do you think about Kraven the golfer?" He then threw a good hit Kraven's side and then strong one in the stomach pushing Kraven back. He then delivered one final and devastating kick sending the Hunter flying out of the arena, "Lights out, Kraven! This hunt is over! And as the victor, I command you to leave!"

As soon as the command came out of his mouth, Kraven's men jumped from the wooden dome and scattered with no one there. Spider-Man stood there astonished, " Holy Cow! That actually worked?!"

Scarecrow turned to Deadshot, "Enough of this, deal with him. Ivy and I will deal with the others."

Deadshot nodded when Harley frowned, " Harley told her old friend, "Oh, Red... why you makin' me do this?"

Harley cuts through her vines and, as she lands, passes the knife off to Black Canary, who severs her vines as well as Green Arrow's. The henchmen aimed their weapons at the heroes, as they engaged the Scarecrow's men. One was about to shot Harley in the back while she was talk with Ivy, when Spider-Man kicked him down, "Oh, oh! Is this a private fight or can anyone join in?"

Spider-Man then helped Green Arrow and Black Canary fight off the henchmen, "You two seen the Fragment?"

"Last I check, the 'great' Hunter still had it." Green Arrow commented. Black Canary told him, "Help us stop Scarecrow and we'll help you find Kraven as well as the Fragment."

"Got it." Spider-Man nodded as they quickly engaged the henchmen, while they did this Spider-Man noticed Harley's fight with Ivy, "Huh? That's wired."

Canary kicked another henchman down as she asked, "What is it?"

"On my way here, some vines began attacking Kraven's men. And that lady can control plants, so why would she attack Kraven's men?" Spider-Man wondered.

"She's always been on her own side." Green Arrow commented, "She'd turn on her own friends if it meant protecting the green."

"So, she's a protect the plant life of Earth extremist... got it..." Spider-Man shrugged it off. It was probably nothing. Just then, he noticed Scarecrow trying to escape as he shot a web-line towards him and yanked him back, "Sorry, Oz isn't seeing anyone today, you'll have to wait with the Tin Man and Cowardly Lion."

Scarecrow lied on the ground for a moment before chuckling, "Amusing, but you won't be laughing for long."

He then sprays three with fear toxin, as Spidey felt funny, as he fell to the ground, "Hey, what is this?"

After Harley defeated Ivy, she ran over to them to see Spider-Man, Green Arrow, and Black Canary choking in fear gas. Then Scarecrow walks over and sprays more of the gas at Harley, "Face your fears..."

Harley smirked as she inhaled the gas through her nose and sneezing. She rolled her eyes, "Please! I used to huff this stuff for kicks!"

"Then you'll appreciate my new formula." He stayed as he sprays Harley more.

This time it began to take effect, "Hey..."

Harley gags as she and Spider-Man looks up to see an even scarier Scarecrow, "Well, Harley... You have a high tolerance... and Spider-Man's will is strong... but everyone has SOMETHING to fear."

"Spidey... whatever you're seeing... it isn't real... it's just the toxin. We can fight it." Harley told the hero.

Spider-Man saw many things he feared, losing Gwen, Venom, the Green Goblin, Carnage, the man who killed his Uncle, but Spidey just smirked. It was exactly like Mysterio's illusions. He quipped, "Nice, don't get me wrong, your illusions are nifty. Even more realistic than old fishbowl's. But if you ask me, it could still use a little more kick."

Spider-Man shot a web-line to where the real Scarecrow was much to the master of terror's shock, "WHAT?!"

He then yanked the villain towards him and kicked him in the face knocking him out. Spider-Man sighed in relief as he ignored the illusions as a monstrous figure walk towards him. However, he didn't move since he knew whoever it was, wasn't a threat. The figure injected something to him and everything seemed to clear up, revealing Green Arrow, "How'd you know where the real Scarecrow was? Or that I was just giving you the antidote to Scarecrow's toxin?"

"My Spider-Sense." Spider-Man clarified.

"You're what now?" Black Canary wondered.

"It goes off whenever there's danger I can't see coming." Spidey explained, "One of these days, I'll think of something cooler to call it but until then..."

"Neat." Green Arrow nodded.

Harley nodded as she told them, "Let's go before it's anchors aweigh!"

As the group of heroes, rejoined each other. They noticed the boats speed off, but Green Arrow uses explosive-tip arrows to destroy them and the toxin. But, when the explosions subside, a rumble is heard beneath the swamp. Spider-Man eyes widened, "Uh... guys..."

"Spider-Sense?" Black Canary assumed, "Yeah, we figured."

From out of the muck comes a towering Swamp Thing... and he was NOT happy, "This swamp is protected!"

"Swampy? I heard you were dead!" Harley gasped in shock.

He replied, "I guard the Green, the plant life of Earth. As long as it lives, I cannot die!"

He swats at the four, with Spider-Man and Harley side-flipping over the hand as Green Arrow and Black Canary dodged as well. They quickly went into their battle stances, " Swampy, wait! It ain't us you wanna bash. We're the good guys!"

Swamp Thing replied, "Good? Bad? I care little for humanity. But I do care when my swamp burns!"

Spider-Man couldn't help but ask, "So, what are you plant lady's long lost brother? Or Man-Thing's cousin?"

As a response Swamp-Thing attack all four of the heroes. Spidey quipped, "C'mon! It's a fair question!"

Black Canary screamed pushing Swamp-Thing back slightly before the vines wrapped around them and started attacking them. Spider-Man then realized, "Wait a second... Plant Lady wasn't the one who attack Kraven's men, it was you."

Swamp-Thing explained, "I'm the Guardian of the Green. I defend from all who do harm."

Spider-Man dodged Swamp Things next attack before Harley was ready to counterattack when he held her back, "Wait..." He then turned back to Swamp-Thing, "I see you in action... if you wanted them dead, you could have done with ease. But you didn't. I don't think you're a killer of human life either."

Swamp-Thing raised his arm but Spider-Man remained calm as he crossed his arms, "Look. I'm not threatening the Green." Swamp-Thing raised an eyebrow and lowered his fist. He realized he was telling the truth, "None of my teammates are, we're trying help both plant life and human right now."

Harley nodded, "Spidey's right, Swampy. It's Scarecrow and his goons you want. They're mixing toxic gas right in your backyard. We came to STOP them!"

"Hmm..." Swamp Thing finally took notice of the villains, "I see..." Swamp Thing raises his arms and, much like they do with Ivy, vines grow out of the swamp and entraping what remained of Kraven and Scarecrow's men that were still there. Ivy and Deadshot grabbed Scarecrow and hopped on an airboat and speeds away, as Deadshot began shooting at the four heroes. But Swamp Thing makes thick lines grow to block the bullets as Scarecrow, Deadshot, and Poison Ivy escape. Swamp Thing told them, "If they return, I will be ready."

"Aw, Swamp Thing, you are ah-mazing!" Harley smiled as she lightly punches Swamp Thing's shoulder, "If ya ever want on the team, we'd love to have ya."

"I will consider that... should our interests align. For now, go. This swamp must heal." Swamp Thing told them. He then walks away and sinks back into the swamp.

Black Canary turned to Spidey, "So, how long have you've been doing this on your Earth."

Spidey shrugged, "Six years, give or take."

"Well, guess your not a complete rookie." Green Arrow commented, "So, what now?"

"Now, we find Kraven and the Fragment." Spider-man said with determination.

With that, the heroes looked around the villains former hide out until the found Kraven.

"My men abandoned me, The Society abandoned me." Kraven finally spoke still not looking at them. "Because of you!" He then turned to Spider-Man with the same anger and shame. "You made a mockery of my teachings."

Spider-Man shrugged. "It wasn't so much a 'mockery' as a complete shambles."

"He's not wrong." Harley smirked.

Kraven looked back down, shaking his head. "I have failed... and now I have nothing left." He solely stood looking the heroes died in the eye. "No dignity. No honor!"

Spider-Man's quickly straighten up as exchanged looks with an equally concerned teammates. Kraven seemed to be at the end of his rope. This challenge may have been his honor, but he wasn't going to die for it either. "Sergei." Amazing spoke firmly using Kraven's first name. "Don't do something you're gonna regret."

Suddenly the Tablet started to glow in Kraven's hand. He didn't even flinch. He was soon surrounded by a powerful mist and surrounded him. "Nothing to stop me from using THIS!"

The Tablet started to fuse into his body and his eyes glowed yellow and he had a smile that none hero wanted to see again. Spidey groaned, "Great, you did something I'll regret."

Kraven cackled as started to speed from side to side. His speed was fast, probably not as fast as neither worlds fastest men alive, but still pretty fast. The team of heroes had a hard time keeping up with him even with still laughing. Until he just disappeared. Spider-Man desperately looked around, "Whoa! Where'd he—"

"Right behind you."

The group quickly spun around to see Kraven face-to-face, which was creepy, to say the least, his smile didn't help, "Ah! Such power!"

Kraven sped away from them, "I have the speed of the tiger!"

He then sped back to the swamp ahead as the heroes followed his movements. "The strength of the lion!"

He then did a high jump to the high trees above them. "And like the great cats... I shall play with my prey!"

"Great..." Spider-Man groaned, "What are the chances of convincing Swamp-Thing to help us again?"

"Unless he harms the Green," Green Arrow answered, "Pretty slim."

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way..." Black Canary stated as they chased after Kraven.

"Ugh. Figures." Spider-Man muttered before calling out, "Hey, how'd you snare the fragment?"

"I am not completely ignorant to ways of modern man, my friend," Kraven explained. "I secured it on the internet."

The whole group exchanged looks with each before looking back at Kraven. Spider-Man and Green Arrow simultaneously asked, "You're joking?"

"No," he smirked before going deeper into the Swamp. "I had the winning bid."

Spider-Man and the other heroes watched as he disappeared into Slaughter Swamp. Green Arrow couldn't help by comment, "Huh? Evil eBay…"

"Is actually just eBay." Harley smiled, "I actually got Kryptonite for Mr. J there once."

"Uh... Mr. J?" Spider-Man asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah..." Harley turned to Spider-Man, "You wouldn't know... I used to date the Joker."

Spider-Man gasped in shock, "Joker?! You mean the guy blew up Metropolis?!"

"That's the one..." Harley frowned, "He made me do some pretty awful things too."

"Harley joined the Insurgency in hope trying to make up for what she did when she was with the Joker." Black Canary told Spider-Man, "She's been a good friend and alley ever since."

Spider-Man sighed, he couldn't blame her. Not all the heroes started out with heroic intentions. Even him. Plus his own best friend Harry was trying making things up from his time as the second Green Goblin. He himself was trying make up to failing to save Uncle Ben and Gwen Stacy. Soon, they arrived at a large open space swap. Spider-Man's Spider-Sense went off as he told everyone, "Get down!"

Everyone ducked to avoid Kraven's fast strike, he then appeared the head of the team of heroes, "No witnesses. No distractions. Here. Now! It ends!"

"For once, you and I are in total agreement." Spider-Man quickly shot a web-line on Kraven and as fast as he could. The Hunter swung his sword quickly cutting it. Spider-Man quickly let got and flipped behind him. Amazing about to throw a punch Kraven moved like a flash of light. Before he could say anything, his spider-sense went off. He quickly dodged Kraven's swing. He tried to dodge Kraven's attacks as best as he could. Till he slipped up and Kraven whacked him straight in the stomach. Spider-Man went flying and crashed through a few trees. He then now leaning against a tree groaning, "I knew I shouldn't have gotten up today."

Green Arrow quick-fired a few trick arrows which Kraven easy stepped side. Black Canary and Harley ran up to engaged him, with the former throwing punches and kicks while the latter swung her bat like crazy by Kraven dodged or blocked them them all. He then proceeded swung his own blades which they barley managed to avoid but Black Canary screamed catching him off guard and push him back. Spider-Man recovered just in time to see the stunned Kraven. He quickly threw in some punches doing some damage. However, Kraven recovered and conterattack Spider-Man quickly dodged with a backflip. Kraven was about to continue his assault declaring, "You are mine!"

Just then, a boxing-glove arrow hit Kraven in the face knocking him back. Spider-Man turned to Green Arrow, "Was that a boxing-glove arrow?"

"Yeah!" Green Arrow nodded.

"Ha! That's hilarious! Gotta recommend that one to Hawkeye if I ever get back to my Earth!" Spider-Man laughed. Kraven snarled in anger but he failed to notice hit him the back with her bat. The attack stunned Kraven as he backed away when Spider-Man shot two web-lines past him, yanked back and shot himself at Kraven ending the fight as he quipped, "You know? I always win cards when pulling a Harlequin. Up high!"

Spidey held his hand up to Harley as she they gave each other a high five. Spider-Man then had to admit, "However, if I never hear the word "hunt" again, it'll be too soon."

"I second that." Green Arrow quipped as Spider-Man retrieved the next fragment from him.

One he took the fragment from his unconscious foe, Madame Web quipped mentally to the Web Head, "Now to the other fragments.. The hunt resumes!"

Spider-Man mentally groaned as he web Kraven up, he turned to his new allies, "So, mind if I get a lift back? I don't think I can swing back to Gotham carrying both Kraven and the fragment... or even know how to get back to Gotham."

* * *

Meanwhile, high above the Earth, a cape with a very familiar "S" symbol on it flaps in space. But the person wearing it is NOT Superman. It was his cousin Kara Zor-El. After all these years, she had finally made it to Earth. She hadn't aged since the destruction of Krypton. She smiles at how beautiful the world looks from above before she takes off at Superman speed. She landed on Kahndaq, home of Black Adam. The girl touches down softly, as Black Adam hovers in, a sour look on his face. Then Wonder Woman flies in by Adam's side, also a bit angry. Diana asked, "Kara! Where were you?!"

"Just... in the clouds... listening..." She answered.

Black Adam stated, "If someone saw you..."

Wonder Woman continued, "How many times have we told you?! It's too dangerous outside Kahndaq!"

"I spent decades lost in space, stuck in hypersleep until Adam found my ship. But now, I'm cooped up here." Kara sighed.

Diana asked, "How can we make you more comfortable?"

"Let me out." Kara told them, "Diana, you've taught me what my powers can do. This world needs help. Earth's people are so divided. They're always fighting..."

"That's the world without Kal-El." Diana replied as takes Supergirl's hands, "Batman has eyes everywhere. He can't know about you before we're ready."

Kara pulled her hands away from the Amazon Princess, "I'm not afraid of some guy in a mask!" She groaned in annoyance, "UGH! I can bend steel with my bare hands!"

"So could your cousin." Diana pointed out.

Kara frowned, "Well... well... what good are these powers if I can't even help Kal-El?!"

"We well, Kara. Just like you and I freed Diana from Themyscira." Black Adam promised.

Wonder Woman nodded, "The time will come. We will save Kal-El, and Batman will answer to us!"

This seems to satisfy Supergirl; who smiled confidently. None of them unaware as someone was watching them on the ceiling from the shadows, with what appeared to be white lenses and and large white spider on his chest and back...

* * *

 **Well, Spider-Man just help stop Scarecrow's fear toxins and defeated Kraven with the help of his new allies. However, it looks like Wonder Woman and Black Adam are up to no girl, trying to trick Supergirl into helping them taking over the world again... but they're being watched by an old 'friend' of Spidey's. What could this possible mean for our hero? Next time, Spider-Man returns to Gotham to look for the next fragment with Bruce, while the others go to Gorilla City to stop Grodd which turns out to be more than they excepted. Then Brainiac attacks and Spidey will have to team up with the Flash to retrieve the next fragment piece? How will that turn out? Plus, what happens when our hero comes face to face with Superman? Stay tuned.** **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave review. Also don't forget to follow and fav. if you haven't already. See you next time, True Believers!**


	4. Chapter 3: Attack of the Society

**I don't own Spider-Man or Injustice.** **They belong to Marvel, DC, Netherrealm studios, and WB studios. And here is the third chapter of Spidey's journey in the Injustice Universe. Not much to say, except**

**here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Attack of the Society

With the mission accomplished in Slaughter Swamp, the four heroes returned to Gotham were they dropped of both Kraven and his men to the police, before heading over to the Bat Cave with the Fragment. Once, they returned Bruce demanded why Spidey had left Gotham to follow the others to Slaughter Swamp.

Black Canary and the other heroes vouched for him, saying how Kraven was able to get the drop on all of them and thanks to the Web-Head, they not only completed their mission, they were always able to get the fragment from the Hunter.

Bruce seemed to calm down but his glare on Spider-Man remained, he then proceeded to asked, "How many?"

"Um..." Spider-Man stared, "How many what?"

"Kraven and Mysterio can't be the only enemies you have." Bruce stated, "How many rogues to you have?"

Spider-Man thought before counting them, "Well... let's see... other than those two I got Doctor Octopus, Shocker, Vulture, Electro, Rhino, Sandman, Scorpion, Hobgoblin, Venom, Carnage, Beetle, Kingpin, Tombstone, Hammerhead, Chameleon, Jackal, Mister Negative, Lizard, Hydro-Man, Morlun..."

"Geez," Green Arrow groaned, "You probably made about the same amount of Super-Villains as Bruce."

"Dude..." The hero from another Earth stated, "And these are just my main baddies, I even made some enemies from the other heroes enemies..."

"And they all could have been drawn to my Earth when you broke the Tablet!" Bruce glared.

Black Canary held him back, "Easy Bruce... it wasn't his fault..."

"No," Peter spoke up as he looked down, "This is my fault. I should have been more careful. You guys have enough to deal with this and now I drop all my enemies on your world along with the risk of losing both of our universes because of me."

Harley reassured him, "So, you made a mistake... big deal... we all have." Harley then turned to Bruce, "Even you did to, Bats. Cut him some slack."

Bruce sighed before turning to Spider-Man, "I shouldn't trust you... but a friend of mine said I need to widen my circle of trust..." Spider-Man looked to him as he told him, "But I need to know one thing... why didn't you kill your enemies?"

Spider-Man thought to the moments of when he faced his Uncle's killer and the Green Goblin, when he had those moments to kill them for what they've done, before replying, "Because... just because I could kill them, doesn't mean I should and doesn't make it right. It something that a learned time and time again. 'With great power, comes great responsibility.'"

The other heroes were shocked by this, sure this guy had a joking nature, so when it came to answering this question he answered to so honestly. Like he was faced with that challenge before and decided to be the bigger man and do what was right. Bruce stated at him for a moment before nodding, "Good... remember that and we'll get along just fine."

Spider-Man nodded before Green Arrow cleared his voice, "So... what now?"

Bruce turned to them before he stated, "Our best chance getting whatever pieces of the tablet the Society has is to stop Grodd. And our best chance to stop Grodd is a preemptive strike."

"That sounds more military than vigilante. You try calling the Army?" Green Arrow asked.

Bruce shook his head, "There is no Army... not yet. To break up the Regime, we had to start from the ground up."

"So...what? Us four extradite Grodd from under his entire gorilla and Heartless army?!" Green Arrow asked.

Bruce correct, "Three. I need Spider-Man here."

Spidey looked to him in confusion, "Huh?"

"If Kraven and the other Society members were able to find Fragment pieces from the internet," Bruce stated, "We might be able to do the same. And Brother Eye will tells us if it finds any more. I need him here so we can get them before anyone else does."

"Right... fair enough..." Spider-Man nodded.

Bruce then turned back to Green Arrow, "As for the army, Grodd's their Alpha. Take him down and the others will submit. But be wary of running into other members of the Society. They're more coordinated than we knew."

"Well then... Next stop, Gorilla City." Black Canary nodded.

Green Arrow sighed, "Guess I'd better call the sitter. Mommy and Daddy are coming home late."

He then turned and made his way to the back of the let to make the call. Bruce also looked concerned, "If... this is more than you and Ollie are comfortable with, Dinah, I'll have Blue Beetle and Firestorm take over."

"No. We can do this." Black Canary told him.

Bruce pointed out, "You've been out of the fight for a long time. You have a family."

She answered, "You're family, too, Bruce. I couldn't be there to finish the fight against Superman. I'm DAMN sure finishing THIS one."

Spider-Man turned to her, "You guys be careful out there. Some of my enemies can go toe to toe with the Avengers."

"You don't have to worry about us Spidey. We were all the Justice League so we have tricks up our butts as well." Green Arrow responded.

"I hope he's not referring to a prison wallet." Spider-Man muttered and sighed, "No one likes to heed serious warnings from a vigilante."

"Be glad their not cops though." Bruce commented.

"Right!" Spidey remarked.

"We'll let you know when we land." Black Canary states as the ship heads over to their next mission.

* * *

Several hours later, Canary makes the most of her agility and her defense, keeping Grodd at bay. Grodd's telekinesis, however, balances the scales. In the end, Canary is able to overcome Grodd and put him down, "Beauty beats beast!"

Green Arrow then rejoined his wife, "That right there? That's why I love you."

Black Canary smiled at that as more ape soldiers walk by. Green Arrow whistles shrilly to get their attention. They saw Grodd down and out and, as Arrow prepares to shoot them, they scatter. Arrow then puts massive handcuffs on Grodd as he comes to. Black Canary smirked, "Surprised that worked. Let's call it a day and get Harley out of here."

Grodd starts to chuckle maniacally making Green Arrow worry, "It's never a good sign when you slap the cuffs on and then they start chuckling."

"Humans, you've won this battle but you've already lost the war!" Grodd told them.

Suddenly, the Earth starts to shake a bit. A large skull-like spaceship starts to hover over where the heroes are. All Black Canary could say was, "Holy shit."

A bright blue beam fires from the underside of the ship. Black Canary and Green Arrow disappear, much to Grodd's enjoyment. He stands and, even still in handcuffs, he laughed evilly as he knew what came next...

* * *

The blue beam is like a teleporter, as it transports the couple onboard the ship. They take each other's hands and stand up together, looking around. Black Canary turned to her husband, "Ollie...?"

"I, uh,... I got nothin'." He replied.

Suddenly, a voice is heard around the ship, "Your victory over Gorilla Grodd warrants further study."

Green Arrow arms his bow and he and Black Canary look for a target. Then, the floor opens and, from out of a twisted mess of cable and wires emerges Brainiac. Green Arrow observed, "Green skin... smart money's on alien."

"A Martian? Like J'onn J'onzz?" She wondered.

Brainiac replied, "My point of origin was a thousand light years removed from Mars, on the planet Colu. I am... Brainiac."

Tendrils of metal shootout of Brainiac, grabbing both Arrow and Canary. The tendrils drag them both towards Brainiac... but Black Canary lets out a screech on Brainiac. It doesn't faze Brainiac, though, and he wraps another tendril around her throat to stop her. Green Arrow eyes widened in horror, "Stop! Please!"

"Cause and effect. Resistance begets violence." Brainiac replied.

He begged, "Then we won't resist! Please, just stop!"

Brainiac does, withdrawing the tendril around Canary's neck. Canary coughs and catches her breath as Brainiac brings them both to the front of his ship, looking out upon the Earth. Just then, a red monsterous-like alien climbed down the ceiling like Spider-Man. On the other Earth, he was Cletus Kasady or better known as Carnage. He snickered, _**"Well, well, well... what do we have here, boss? Heroes that I can play with? I always loved breaking new toys..."**_

"In time, Mr. Kasady," Brainiac told him, "You'll get your chance soon enough."

Green Arrow then recalled what Fate had told them earlier, "You're the grave crisis we were warned about. What do you want?"

Brainiac looked up at Green Arrow and then back out at the Earth as he answered, "I seek the one you call 'Superman'. For years, I believed I had destroyed Krypton and all its remnants. Superman's survival is an oversight I must correct."

"Superman's no friend of ours." Black Canary replied.

Brainiac nodded, "I'm aware. But your planet has also piqued my interest. Its many contradictions are fascinating."

"We'll NEVER serve you!" Black Canary told him.

Brainiac shook his head, "Serve? I am no petty despot. I collect worlds, preserving their essential knowledge to enhance my intellect..." He then turns to Arrow and Canary, "...and, then, I discard the remnants."

"Why?!" Green Arrow demanded.

Brainiac pulled the couple in front of him, "Your species values precious metals. Arbitrary symbols of status. I value... knowledge. And, like your metal trinkets, knowledge is more valuable when it is rare!" He then revealed the piece of the Tablet of Order and Chaos to them, "Now then, would either of you tell me what you know about this fragment? I suggest you tell me soon or I'll let the one known as Carnage have his fun."

Carnage grinned as his nail grew as he told them, ** _"Please... resist..."_ **He then started laughing like a certain Gotham villain they once knew...

* * *

Down on a city street on Earth, everyone looks up to see hundreds of what look like meteorites head for the ground. A closer look shows they are actually small ships and, when they strike the pavement, they turn into the Betas last seen on Krypton. They reach out with their hands and shoot wires out of them, ensnaring the humans that stick around...

* * *

Spider-Man leaned in as Bruce continued to search for pieces of the fragment, "So... any luck?"

"Kraven was telling the truth... looks like the Society found a number of them on the eBay..." Bruce admitted while going through the sight.

"Then the bad news..." Spidey assumed.

Bruce turned to him, "It would appear that they got to them first."

"Of coarse, they did." Spider-Man groaned.

"Fortunately, they only managed to get a hold of all of them..." The Worlds Greatest Detective stated, "If Harley, Green Arrow, and Black Canary are succeed in their mission, "We just need to look out for the ones they've missed. And we have Brother Eye."

"Right. The awesome yet creepy computer." Spider-Man commented, "I just hope it doesn't turn into another Ultron, things will get Skynet really quickly."

Bruce ignored Spider-Man's joke as he told the computer, ""Brother Eye, give me an update on the team at Gorilla City."

Just then, Spider-Man's Spider-Senses light up as Brother Eye replied, _"I cannot do that, Bruce Wayne of Earth."_

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

 _"Because I am NOT Brother Eye."_ Just then, the screens start to show Brainiac's symbol and his face, " _I am Brainiac."_

"Brainiac?" Spider-Man raised an eyebrow under his mask, "That's the best name you could come up with?"

Bruce tries to hack into Brother Eye, _"You cannot regain control. Over the past days, Brother Eye has been absorbed into my neural network. It is now an extension of my mind. You, a fragile human, captured and imprisoned a fully developed male Kryptonian."_

"Maybe I'm not so fragile." Bruce stated as both Spider-Man and him glared at the computer.

Brainiac continued, _"To prevail, you harnessed advanced sciences: nano-technology, satellite communications, inter-dimensional transit. I am taking these tools from you."_

Bruce calmly asked, "Why?"

 _"The Kryptonian belongs to me. And, soon, so will your world and the fragment pieces that you hid in that cave of yours."_ Brainiac stated before turning to the other hero, _"And you must be the Spider-Man. I have quite a few new allies who have so much hatred for you."_

"Aw! Even far away from home and they still think about me!" Spider-Man quipped, "I was beginning to worry."

 _"You cannot hide your fear from me, Spider-Man."_ Brainiac stated, _"You are an major threat to my plans but my allies seek for you as we speak. Some are more than happy to be rid of you."_

I tend to have that effect all of the antagonists." Spider-Man admitted. "Are you hoping to have the tourist platter?"

Bruce turned to him with a glare before trying again with the computer, "Will you get serious?"

"Nope." Spider-Man quipped, "My fans expect a certain quota of quips each time my gums are flapping." Just then, his Spider-Sense lit up again, "Uh... Does the Batcave often get burglars?"

Bruce turned deeper into the Bat Cave with a glare before turning to Spider-Man, "Keep them busy. I might have an idea who might know about Brainiac."

Spider-Man nodded, "Sure thing." Bruce ran off as Spidey quipped, "I just love playing the distraction."

Just then, Betas started entering the cave as Spider-Man went into his battle stance, "So, Brainiac's a Terminator fan? Huh? Go figure."

As Spider-Man began fighting off the Betas, he quipped, "So, you guys the strong silent type or can you say Terminator quotes like, 'Hasta la vista, baby,' or, 'You are terminated.' Oh! Oh! Oh! Can you guys say, 'I'll be back?!' C'mon! Just the one line!"

Spider-Man then proceeded to destroy the drones when he notice one tried to go for the three fragments they had, he quickly shot a web-line to them and destroyed it as he quipped, "Tut-tut! No touching private property!"

Spider-Man then collected the three fragments as he turned to face the next wave of betas, "Right! Who's next?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce knew there was only one thing to do: don the suit and become the Batman! He quickly placed his belt and gadgets on him...

* * *

As Spider-Man was backing up from fight the Betas. There seemed to be no end to them when door opens. Batman gets into the Batwing and flies straight towards them, "Spider-Man! Hop on!"

"Welp! That's my ride!" Spider-Man jumped into the Batwing ran over them, he stuck on to one of the wings as he webbed the fragment pieces around him. However, the Betas jump onto the Batwing to try and take them down. Batman flew upwards through a silo, sending all but one of the Betas off. The lone Beta punches at the window, cracking it, but Batman keeps flying. Spider-Man kicked it off, "Sorry, but no ticket no flight!"

Batman then allowed the Web-Head in before asking, "Did you get them?"

"Nice to see your okay too." Spider-Man quipped as he hopped inside before showing the fragments, "But yeah, I got them." Batman nodded before Spider-Man wondered, "So then... where to?"

Batman's eyes narrowed as he flew them to where they needed to go...

* * *

Later, at the Lex Luthor Prison for Meta-Humans on Stryker's Island, one of the prisoners sits alone in a dome bathed in red light. Here, he is simply Prisoner 120192. But, a decade ago, he was the greatest superhero of all time. The Man of Steel. The fighter for truth and justice. He was Superman. Now, he's Clark Kent and the lights produce red sunlight to nullify his powers. As he sits on his bed, Batman and Sora strides up to the cell. It takes a few seconds, but Clark recognizes someone has come to visit him. He looks behind him to see them, "You're wearing the suit. Am I in trouble again?" He then noticed Spider-Man, "He's new. Who is he?"

"None of your concern. Brainiac. What can you tell me?" Bruce told him as Spider-Man crossed his arms trying to look intimidating.

Clark was stunned, stands up and goes to the dome, "How do you know that name?!"

"You're afraid of him." Batman realized, "He's invading. He says you belong to him."

"Brainiac killed my parents... he blew up Krypton..." Clark revealed.

Bruce was shocked by this, "You never mentioned that before. How do I beat him?" Bruce asked.

Clark smirked, "You can't... not without me."

Spider-Man rolled his eyes under his mask, "Sure, we'll get right on that... in the meantime, why don't we go running around with a pair of scissors, and leave my pet Cobra in the baby's crib."

"Oh... great... another comedian..." Clark groaned, before giving Spider-Man a serious look, "Brainiac's beyond anything you two can handle. I'm the only one who can help you put an end to this madness."

"Really?" Spider-Man inquired humorously, "Sounds like every Tuesday to me. Besides despite the red gloves. I like to keep my hands clean."

Bruce's eyes narrowed at Clark, "I'll find a way!"

They both turn to leave as Clark pounded on the dome, "This is MY fight, Bruce! You NEED me! Bruce! Bruce! BRUCE!"

"Crap, and i thought Mr Stark and Cap had an unstable bond." Spider-Man muttered...

* * *

Once they were back on the Batwing, Spider-Man was tinkering with the computer on his seat while Batman was flying.

"What are you doing?" Batman inquired.

"I'm setting up an algorithm that might help us locate the other fragments. A little something I came up with working along side Hank Pym and Reed Richard's. The algorithm runs on a self regulating network coded into the algorithm. It won't need the internet. Thought it would be a good idea if Ultron ever returns." Spider-Man stated while typing. "Since we lost Brother Eye to Marvin The Gang Green Martian. I figured we could use my impression in quantum physics."

"I didn't give you permission to-" Batman almost said.

"Hold on, I'm going over some start up procedures." Spider-Man said while typing.

"I already use the necessary components separate from brother eye that's needed for locating the fragment." Batman stated losing his patients with the web head.

"Really? Did you fire up the quark enhancers? Activate the tachyon relays?" Spider-Man inquired while working.

"Yes, I did!" Batman snapped."Now we'll you get off the-"

"Did you uncouple the Heisenberg compensators?" Spider-Man added.

"Yes! I..." Batman realized and sighed. "Actually... No. I didn't."

"Wait... I was right? Did I just outsmarted the Batman?" Spider-Man chuckled to himself.

Bruce was never going to live this down.

"And I thought Barry Allan was a major comic pain." Batman muttered to himself in annoyance.

"Wait, Barry who now?" Spider-Man inquired hearing him say that...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Luthor/Wayne Climate Research Station, a woman, Dr. Randall, was soldering a radio together. Into the room, carrying a mug of coffee, is Barry Allen, formally known as the Flash. He asked, "Need a hand, Doctor Randall?"

"I don't know, Barry. Sat link's out, internet and phone are down." Dr. Randall stated, "Maybe this old ham can help us. You fitting in okay? People treating you well?"

"Let's just say people here aren't thrilled to live in close quarters with the Flash, convicted Regime criminal." Barry frowned but understood why.

Dr. Randall pointed out, "PARDONED Regime criminal. Give it time. They'll come around."

She turned on the ham radio, adjusts some dials and speaks into the microphone, "L-W Base, are you there?"

 _"Doctor Randall?! Thank God! Comms're down everywhere! These spaceships showed up, dropping a robot army on the city! They're killing everyone!"_ Someone spoke through the radio, Barry approaches the radio to listen better, _"I'm not sure how long we can..."_

Just then static cut off the conversation, Dr. Randall tired to get them back, "L-W Base!" However, when she got no response she turned to Barry, "How fast can you get to Metropolis?"

"M-My pardon agreement was pretty clear on no powers!'" Barry pointed out.

"You think that matters when aliens are invading?!" Dr. Randall argued, "You helped tear down the Regime, Barry. THAT'S why Mr. Wayne asked me to take you on. And, if BATMAN thinks you earned a second chance, who are YOU to argue?"

From there Barry rose from his seat, he sighed knowing that she was right. In the blink of an eye, he's in his old Flash uniform, out the door and sprinting as fast as possible to Metropolis...

* * *

In the city, people are being rounded up by the Betas and scanned. Any resisters are vaporized. When one is deemed worthy enough, the Beta reaches out and grabs their head, ready to be "collected". One such man is about to be digitized... when the Flash comes and punches it into scrap metal. He does the same to other Betas in the area...

* * *

Meanwhile, in his ship, Brainiac watched this spectacle. Gorilla Grodd, now free from his handcuffs, approached him. Brainiac stated, "As predicted, Barry Allen has returned to action."

"The task force is ready. They'll enjoy this." Grodd smirked at this as his old foe would soon meet his end.

Just then, Brainiac then picked something up on his scanners, "It would appear that Brother Eye had located another piece of the Tablet of Order and Chaos, and Spider-Man is already on it's trail. Have someone retrieve it for me."

Grodd nodded...

* * *

Spider-Man swung through the city of Gotham, as the Batwing flew off, as the World's Greatest Detective called from the coms, _"You sure about this?"_

"Yeah, according to the algorithm... there's one more fragment in Gotham City..." Spider-Man nodded as he landed on the rooftop of a building, "And my Spider-Sense is picking it up as well..."

 _"I thought your Spider-Sense could detect danger?"_ Batman stated.

"An old friend of my managed to improve it to help me find the missing fragments." Spider-Man stated as he ran across the rooftops.

 _"You trust this friend of yours?"_ The Dark Knight asked.

"She's a little strange but we go way back." Spider-Man admitted, "Plus both of our worlds are at risk so she'll help us."

 _"I suggest you hurry then..."_ Batman stated, _"Since Brianiac now controls Brother Eye, it won't be long before he finds it and sends someone after it as well..."_

"Sure, like this evening hasn't be crazy enough already." Spider-Man stated as he webbed zipped to the next rooftop as the conversation ended. He then landed on the rooftop and spotted the fragment, "And there it is. Maybe my luck finally changing..."

He reached out to grab it when his Spider-Sense went off, right as a yellow blur followed by red lighting zoomed past him, and just like that, the fragment was gone. Before, he could register what had happened something slammed into him knock him back as he caught himself, "Or... not. My Parker Luck has struck again."

"No Parker. I recognized the energy readings. That was Eobard Thawne. The Reverse Flash." Batman informed him.

Spider-Man grunted a little as he stood up and bought the aches.

"Okay? Any idea where he went or how to track him?" Spidey asked.

"Track this!" Spider-Man heard a taunt and was knocked by down by something fast.

"Crap!" Spider-Man fell on the ground.

"So... you must be the Spider-Man, I've heard so much about..." Spider-Man looked up to see a villain in a yelled suit with red lighting bolt on his chest holding a piece of the tablet, "I gotta say... when i heard there was a clown in a red suit. I was expecting Santa Claus!"

"This coming the guy looking like a banana?" Spider-Man quipped standing up in a battle pose."Question was that suit white when you bought it from the dollar store?"

The villain smirked, "Allow me to introduce myself, Professor Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash. Truth be told I have no interest in you... I'm just here for this rock." He waved around the rock, "Ever since you, your old 'friends' and these stones came to our Earth... we've been looking all over for them. They give us more power. And now that I have one... I can finally be rid of Barry Allen..."

Spider-Man then remembered Batman mentioning the name, but he never told him, who he was. He assumed it must have been an old hero of this Earth. Thawne continued to gloat, "However, Brainiac thinks your a bigger threat and Grodd asked me to kill you but who's to say..."

He then used the power of the fragment to run around him as copies of him began to appear around him. The real one stopped as he smirk, "...I can't do two things at once!"

The Thawne clones laughed as the real Reverse-Flash ran off.

"I always tell people, watching 'Attack Of The Clones' is painful. Now, I'm about to feel it." Spider-Man muttered to himself looking around as the clowns were running and boosting around him.

Spider-Man jumped out of the way from one and landed on the wall. Then he heard Madam Web speak in his mind. _'Spider-Man! Focus on one of them and wait for him to get cocky!'_

Spider-Man did his best to avoid the attacks of the other clones while focusing on the one. He managed to find an opening and started to web him up. He threw in a few quick punches at him before shooting a line at him before swinging him around before throwing him into the other clones. Spider-Man laughed, "HA! The only thing that would make it funny if it was an actual banana peel... aw, who I am I kidding?! This is better than a banana peel!"

As Spider-Man continued to defeat the clones, they fallen ones vanished. As soon as he defeated the last clone, Spider-Man reached for his coms, "We have a problem! Reverse-Flash... he's got the fragment! He's after someone named Barry Allen! You know who he is, don't you?"

"Yes I do. He's the Flash, the real one, and if he's fighting Thawne, then he's in danger. I'll try to get in contact with him." Batman said over the comms. "In the meantime, I'm also picking up reports of a bank rubbery near your area. Something about a robber in a checkered suit and vibrating gloves. Anyone in particular?"

"Shocker?" Spider-Man raised an eyebrow under his mask, "Man, Herman was actually one of my first baddies. I thought he got paroled on my Earth."

"It must not have sticked." Batman stated.

"No worries. Herman's a big cupcake." Spider-Man quipped, "Let me know when you get a lead on Thawne. I'll have Shocker back in prison before bedtime."

Spider-Man then swung off to were the crime was taking place. Down by the bank, Shocker crashes out of the windows with bags of money over his shoulders. Scaring off any civilians in the area as Spider-Man landed on a light post. "Hey there, Herman."

"Seriously?" Shocker groaned before he used his suit to super jump away, causing Spider-Man to chase after him. Shocker exclaimed as he tired to escape his old foe, "Give it up! You're never gonna catch me!"

Spider-Man quipped as he continued swinging after him, "That's what you said last time!"

"I don't want to hurt you!" Shocker told him as he continued to use his suit to jump away, "It'll just slow me down!"

"Wow! That's... considerate." Spider-Man admitted even slightly shocked but continued to chase after him none the less, "What's the money for, Herman?"

"Why do you care?!" Shocker snapped as he continued trying to get away from Spider-Man.

"Actually, I don't." Spider-Man admitted, "Just trying to have an in depth conversation!"

"I'm done talking!" Shocker glared before he simply on focused on getting away.

"But this could be so much more rewarding if we connected on an emotional level…" Spider-Man joked, "Wait, I forgot, you don't have any emotions. "

After a few moments of silence, Spider-Man called out to him, "Come on, Herman! At least talk to me so we can make it interesting!" Shocker said nothing in response, Spidey continued, "Herman?! What?! Or do you only answer to Shocker now?! Mr. Shocker?!"

Just then, Spider-Man was close enough to shoot out a web-line to him and tackled him to the ground, "Gotcha. Now let's talk."

"I said I'm…" Shocker then charged his gauntlets and elbowed him before hitting the hero, "DONE TALKING!"

He then began to jump away again as the Web Head began to recover, "Noted."

"Honestly Herman, why are you robbing again? I know we're on another Earth but you could have started a new life here! I mean, we all know you're kinda dumb, but I didn't think you were this dumb." Spider-Man stated as he continued the chase, "You must be desperate. Which means you're not just stealing for yourself. You must be working with someone. Or for someone… You can tell me who it is now, or make me punch it out of you later. Your choice!"

"I'm not working for anyone!" Shocker told him, "I need the money! I just need someone smart to get me home! Okay! Now will you let me go!?"

"Nope. But if your a good boy I can be the smart guy that sends you home. Free of charge!" Spider-Man stated.

"Yeah, in a pair of handcuffs no doubt!" Shocker scoffed before finally aiming one of his gauntlets at the hero and finally firing upon him.

"It's part of the villain's care package. Man, you're ungrateful!" Spider-Man quipped as he quickly dodged the blast. Shocker continued trying to get the hero off his tale when Spider-Man finally caught up to him and pined him to the ground again. He fired a web trapping one of the villain's hands to the ground. Shocker threw his fist at Spidey, who easily caught it. Shocker then charged this other gauntlets to free his hand from the webbing and to get Spidey off of him. He then prepared to fire a blast before Spider-Man webbed his hands to his chest. He then proceeded to web him to the ground. Spider-Man told him, " You know what Herman, you have like zero personality… but your suit is awesome. Can we talk design details?"

Shocker grumbled in response as he struggled to get free without hurting himself but having no such luck. Spidey shrugged, "Yeah, you're right. I got an alien invasion to stop on top of my scavenger hunt. Maybe later. I'll have someone stop by to pick you up. Be a good boy now!"

Spider-Man then swung off to the roof tops before reaching for his coms, "Bats. I caught Shocker. Any luck finding Reverse-Flash?"

 _"I've already got a location. Head down to the old movie theater in Crime Alley."_ Batman responded.

"Got it." Spider-Man swung away and fast to help stop Reverse Flash at Crime Alley...

* * *

Moments earlier, Flash had just battle Captain Cold and Deadshot and came up on top. He looked down to the recently defeated Deadshot, he told him, "I know...it's just business.

Before he could say another word, a yellow blur runs into Flash with a dropkick, sending him into the street. As Flash catches his breath, the blur slows down to reveal the Reverse-Flash. He smirked, "Grodd SAID you couldn't resist a good crisis."

"Eobard Thawne?!" Flash gasped at the sight of his mother's killer, "You don't belong here!"

"And miss the return of Barry Allen?" Thawne grinned using his newly enhanced powers to runs up and socks him three times in the jaw. Flash quickly recovered before running off into traffic with Reverse-Flash on his tail. They race into the country and towards Gotham. Somehow, Reverse-Flash starts to catch up with his arch-foe. Barry knew Thawne was fast but never this fast. With a leap over a garbage truck, he nails Flash into a car. Then the fight truly begins as they trade blows amid traffic and bounce off cars. Soon, Reverse-Flash gets the better of Flash and tosses him into an alleyway. No sooner does Flash stand up than Reverse-Flash knocks him down with a punch, "I ran a long way from the future to hurt you, Barry! But this timeline... It's all wrong."

Barry tried to get back up as he told him, "So go back to your OWN time, 'Reverse-Flash!'"

He then was kicked back down by Thawne, "You think I haven't tried?! Your Regime buddies killed one of my ancestors... and now I'm trapped in a paradox! I can never go home... but, at least, I can hurt you!"

With that, Flash and Reverse Flash zoomed into each other. Throwing fasts fists into each other with the same speed and aggression. Only Flash was on the defense from a good offense. Suddenly, Spider-Man just arrived on the scene as he stuck to the roof tops nearby, "Okay, I'm here!"

Spider-Man witnessed the fight between the two as began thinking to himself, _"Hmmm... There's no way I can join the fight with them going against that speed. I would have just the amount of luck as While E Coyote has with try to catch Roadrunner. Need to find a way to slow Reverse-Flash down a peg. Enough to get a hit in as well as give Flash a breather..."_ He then thought to himself, _"Man, never thought those words would be in my head."_

Spider-Man eyes narrowed before he aimed his web shooter, _"Alright, Spider-Sense... help me find an opening."_

Just then his Spider-Sense flared up, as he hit the trigger, _"NOW!"_

A single web ball shot from his web shooter and hit the ground right as Reverse Flash stepped in it causing the villain to trip. Flash stopped a moment to breath as Spider-Man followed by kick Reverse-Flash away from his arch-foe, "A oversized banana tripping over a web! Never thought I'd see that day, but here it is! And it's hilarious!"

Flash turned to Spider-Man, "Thanks but who are you?"

"Really?" Spider-Man asked, "The spider logo didn't give it away? I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!"

Reverse-Flash recovered from the web-head's attack, he smirked, "Still alive, huh?" He then pulled out the fragment again, "No matter, now that you're both here..." He then began running around the area, creating even more clones of himself, much to the Flash's shock, as all the Thawne's spoke with one voice, "...we can kill two birds with one stone!"

"Okay this isn't right." Flash shook his head and looked at Spider-Man. "Explanation?"

"Okay uh... He's super charged by a fragment of a magic tablet from my world, that gives bad guys extra super powers." Spidey said quickly as he saw a clone zooming towards him. Spider-Man quickly fires impact webbing instantly stopping the speeding clone in his tracks.

Flash proceeded to punch the clone out as he groaned, "Like this alien invasion wasn't enough..."

"Yeah..." Spidey nodded in agreement as the two started to fight off the clones, "Just for once I'd like a vacation from all of this..."

"You and me both." Flash sighed and nodded as he spotted three Thawne clones running in. He quickly called out, "Quick pass me a line."

Spider-Man shot flash a line of his webbing was the fastest man alive caught it and began running around the clones, tying them up in the webbing, before handing the line to Spidey as he three the tied up clones into more clones. They were making good process as whatever clone they defeated vanish but whenever they defeated a clone, the Reverse Flash would only create more clones. Flash groaned in frustration, "We can't keep this up forever!"

"Hey..." Spider-Man thought out loud, "You think if we beat the real banana peal, we defeat them all?"

"You really think that'll work?" Barry wounded as he grabbed a clone's fist before throwing him into a bunch of other clones.

"You got any better ideas?" Spider-Man asked as he dodged incoming clones.

"Not at the moment, but let's not wait for my ironically slow thinking at the moment." Flash tossed a trash can top like a really fast frisbee knocking a bunch. He turned to the Web-Swinging, "If I can draw him out, can you take him out?"

"Yeah... I can think of something..." Spidey nodded.

Flash nodded before calling out, "Alright, Thawne! You want me?! Come and get me!"

Flash then speeded off to the city as Thawne and several other clones ran after him. Spider-Man then fired a web grenade at one of the clones before it exploded as it not only wrapped the one clone, it wrapped all the clones around him. He quickly subdued them while they were all wrapped up. He then proceeded to create booby traps whenever they were web mines or giant spider-webs, "Alright... let's hope this works..."

Just then, the Flash returns and ran past Spider-Man's traps followed by Thawne and his clones. However, the traps seem to only be working on the clones, while Thawne simply created more clones in their as they continued chasing after the Flash. Spider-Man groaned, _"Oh, come on! How come they work on the clones just fine but not the real deal?"_

However, then he noticed both Flash and the Reverse-Flash ran through one of the walls as Spidey's eyes widened in realization, _"Now, I get it! Both Barry and Thawne are so fast the can vibrate at a different frequency and run through solid objects! But I'm betting there's only place they still have to touch in order to work."_ He then aimed his web shooter and used his two fingers to hit the trigger, _"The ground!"_

He fired the webbing at the ground as Barry took notice at what Spidey was planning and ran past the web shots right as they hit the ground. Thawne followed but was so focused on Barry he was unaware of the trap until it was too late. His eyes widened in shock as he began to trip over, "What?!"

Barry turned around and closed his hands into a fist and threw a punch at Thawne. He stumbled into one Spidey's giant spider web, he had made for Thawne. Spider-Man then fired to web lines past Reverse-Flash and threw himself at the villain. Before Thawne could free himself, Spider-Man kicked him to the ground as he dropped the fragment. Spider-Man took it back as Flash ran to his side, "Not bad..."

He then turned to the fragment, "That the stone that gave Thawne his extra powers..."

Spider-Man nodded, "Yeah, and long story short, we don't get them all and put it back together, could mean the end for both our Universes."

Flash then realized Spider-Man was from another Earth, and it would seem they had another crisis on their hands on top of the alien invasion. However, before they could go on further, Reverse-Flash recovered and made his escape. Spider-Man groaned, "And of corse he got away..." Spider-Man turned to him, "Want kind of name is Eobard anyways?"

Barry answered, "The 31st century kind."

"Sure, why not throw time travel into this crazy mix..." Spider-Man replied.

Barry turned to him slightly shock, "You dealt with time travel before."

"Yeah," Spider-Man nodded, "Kang the Conqueror. Miguel O'Hara. Meeting a daughter from a possible future. Take your pick."

Flash nodded as he recalled meeting his own daughter from one timeline that no longer exists, "Yeah, I hear ya..." He then turned to him, "Between you and me, I dunno how many more reunions I can take today..."

"Guess I could come back later!" A new voice spoke up before Spidey could reply.

Spider-Man and Flash turned to see Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern flying down towards them. Barry's eyes narrowed, "Hal? No... not today..."

"Nice to see you, too, Barry." He replied.

Spidey turned to him, "So... um... do you know the flying green man that looks oddly like the guy from 'The Proposal?'"

"Yeah, he was with the Regime even after Superman murdered a good friend of ours... when he was still a kid!" Flash's eyes narrowed as Spider-Man's eyes widened, Superman murdered a child?! Barry demanded, "Whose dead hand you pry that ring from?"

"You know it doesn't work that way. The ring chose me!" Hal told him.

Flash continued to glare at Hal, "Even after you bailed on the Guardians to join the Sinestro Corps?!"

"The Guardians locked me up. But they also trained me to overcome my fears. I earned the second chance they gave me." Green Lantern told him.

Flash looked ready for a fight as he stated, "The Guardians made a mistake!"

Barry was about to rush into a fight when Spider-Man stopped him, "Wait!" Barry turned to the web-head, "I don't think he wants to hurt anyone... my spider-senses aren't tingling..."

"Um... your what isn't whating?" Flash asked confused. Even Green Lantern looked confused by Spider-Man's statement.

Spider-Man explained, "I've got this sixth sense that can detect danger but it's not going off. So, unless he posed by a evil alien symboite, I don't think he's here to hurt us or take the fragment."

Flash gave him a weird look. "Spidey i need more then your 'buzzing bug alarm' not going off to tell me if he's trusted. You didn't see the things he's done." He deadpanned.

"Come on, man, trust me. One red spandex hero to another?" Spider-Man persisted humorously.

Before Barry could respond, Peter's Spider-Senses went off, "Uh-oh!"

Just then, more Beta drones marched in as several cars pulled in beside them. The men came out of the car wearing white and black demon masks. One of them spoke in Japanese, _"{It's Spider-Man and two more freaks. Get the fragment and kill them!}"_

As they opened fired Green Lantern created as shield around them. Spider-Man's eyes widened, "The Demons are here too?"

"Demons?" Flash asked as the three heroes when into their battle stances.

"They're a gang back on my Earth." Spider-Man quickly explained, "It looks like Brainiac recruited them as well."

"Okay? Are they actually demons or is that just a cheesy play on words?" Flash humorously inquired.

"I hope it's the latter." Green Lantern added.

"Just a cheesy play on words..." Spider-Man quipped, "Bad news is, that their leader infused their weapons with his powers."

Just the a large brute of the gang slammed his fists on the ground creating a shockwave of negative energy which began to crack the Lantern's shield. Hal sighed, "Great..." He then told the two other heroes, "Get ready to move!"

"After you Lord Of The Ring!" Spider-Man quipped and swung into the fight.

"Man, even his jokes are better then mine." Flash ran in as well.

With that Lantern's shield shattered but not before the heroes moved. Flash quickly took out the drones as Spider-Man proceeded to fight the large brute, "Seriously, where do you gets keep getting these large silent stereo types from?"

Spider-Man kicked him in the face before using this webbing to yank him on the ground and webbed him up. He then went on to help Barry fight off the drones and Demon gang.

Lantern deflect the incoming bullets that came out him with a construct of shield before turning it to a fist and hit the group of criminals, knocking them all over.

Soon, between the three heroes they destroy the machines and defeated the Demon gang. Flash turned to Hal shocked, "You didn't kill them."

Green Lantern replied, "I told you, I'm trying to make things right. I betrayed my Corps, my planet ...and my friends. And that's the worst part."

"Hmm...Well, something tells me your not alone in this fight." Spider-Man says looking at both Hal and Barry.

"All day, I've been reminded how I failed to be a hero... how hard it's gonna be to regain people's trust." Flash replied.

"We have a long way to go, Barry. It'd be a lot easier if we're together." Green Lantern replied before offering the fastest man alive his hand. Barry smiled and nodded as they shook hands. Green Lantern cleared his throat, "So... um... who's your friend?"

"Does no one notice the logo these days?" Spider-Man sighed to himself when suddenly sirens could be heard as police cars pulled up, strange thing was they were labeled NYPD.

Green Lantern raised an eyebrow, "Weird... we're no where near New York."

However, Spider-Man recognized most of the cops, especially the Captain, "Yuri?"

Captain Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe turned to Web-Head and sighed in relief, "Thank God. I finally found you."

The police captain walked up to Spider-Man, as he wondered, "What are you doing here?"

"I was the one who gave you the silent tip about the silent alarm, Beck, tripped, remember?" Yuri reminded him, "I told you back up was coming. We were just about to back up when a flash of light and sent us here. Suddenly, we're in Gotham, which is a city I've never heard of before, only a few days after you, and we're apparently being invaded by aliens on a different Earth."

"Uh... yeah... about that..." Spider-Man rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay..." Yuri reassured him, "I met up with Gotham's Captain, Cash, and managed to get me contact with Batman. He explained the situation to me. I having my men help out whenever they can with Gotham's own police. I had someone pick up Shocker and now, Batman wants me to show you and, someone named the Flash, were we'll be regrouping to try to save both Earths." She groaned, "I never thought I be saying those words."

"Eh," Spidey shrugged as the other heroes looked back and forth between the two, "We've been through worse. Although, I don't think Batman likes me that much to be honest."

"You have that effect on a lot of people." Yuri pointed out.

"But you love me, right Yuri?" Spidey asked.

Yuri smirked, "I tolerate you."

"Wow." Spidey gasped, "That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Flash then turned to her, "Hey." She then turned to the fastest man alive, "But who are you exactly?"

"Captain Yuri Watanabe. NYPD. You must be the Flash." Yuri stated with a grin. "I saw your action figure in a trash can."

"Why am I not surprised?" Flash sighed about his lost of popularity.

"By that, she means Captain of the police department in... my city back on my reality." Spidey explained. "Does this world have a New York? Don't answer, I already checked." He then leaned to Flash, "By the way, just be glad their isn't a J Jonah Jameson here."

Yuri then turned to Green Lantern, "So... who's the plus one?"

* * *

Later, in the hideout of Batman's, the Caped Crusader is talking to the Flash, Yuri, and Spider-Man about Green Lantern, the former asked, "We need help, don't we?"

"Not his." Bruce told him.

Flash pointed out, "You gave ME a second chance. Heck, your even giving this Spider-Man and his Commissioner Gordon from another Earth a chance."

Yuri turned to Spider-Man, "Are we supposed... understand who this Gordon is?"

Spider-Man shrugged as Batman argued, "Because you got your head on straight and helped us take down Clark. If he was still in charge, HE'D still be wearing yellow!"

Just then, Spider-Man's spider-senses went off as a rope holding a crate began to snap as he told everyone, "Look out!"

Suddenly, a heavy crate snaps from its tether and falls towards Batman, Spider-Man, and Flash. Spidey prepared to catch it before it could squash the others, when a large green hand emerges from Green Lantern's ring and grabs the crate. As he puts the crate down, "I'm NOT that guy anymore! Look, I get why you don't trust me. But you should trust the Guardians. This ring MEANS something. They put me through hell to get it back."

Batman says nothing in response as Hal sighed as he turned to leave, "Fine. I've got my orders! Just thought it'd help if we cooperate."

He then called out, "Lantern!" Green Lantern stops and turned to Bruce as he admitted, "Maybe it's time I widened my circle of trust."

He nodded as he walked back to Spider-Man, Flash, and Batman, "What can I do?"

"You're taking Spider-Man and going to Atlantis. Our 'circle of trust' needs Aquaman and his Marines." Batman explained.

Flash wondered, "You think he'll help? He's been off-radar since the Regime fell."

Green Lantern raised his hand, "Um, he didn't like getting roped into the Regime by Superman. He sure won't be happy to see ME."

"Get used to that." Bruce told him as he went back to work.

Spider-Man raised his hand, "Uh... wait... not that I'm complaining about going to Atlantis... but why me?"

Yuri then spoke up as she explained, "According to your algorithm, one of the fragments is also there. And it's only a matter of time before Brainiac sends someone like the Society or the Demons to go after that one as well."

"Sure..." Spidey sighed, "Why not?"

"Yeah..." Green Lantern stated, "I still don't get what this fragment thing is about. Care to explain?"

"I'd also wanna know about these magic rocks that give bad guys extra powers," Flash spoke up, "And slowly pulling our universes towards each other..."

"Sure..." Spidey sighed, "Why not? I've got very little to lose."

He then proceed to explain the events that took place the past few days...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kahndaq, Black Adam and Wonder Woman look into a black orb of Adam's making. It shows Brainiac's flagship, hovering within the clouds. As well as the Heartless that swarmed around it. Diana gasped, "Great Hera! Where else besides Metropolis?"

"Gotham, Beijing, Moscow. So many cities, all at once." Black Adam answered.

A fair bit aside, Supergirl saw the skull-shaped ship... and was horrified, "It's him..."

"Who, Kara? Who is it?" Wonder Woman asked.

Kara simply told them as she approaches the orb in shock, "We need to get Kal... now!"

"Easier said than done..." Black Adam stated, "Batman has most of our allies locked up. And even with you as an addition to this invasion, he'll be prepared. We may not have the resources to pull off an successful rescue."

"We need allies..." Diana stated.

The three looked defeated when a new voice, which really creeped Kara out, spoke up, _**"It appears you have a job opening..."**_ The three turned to see something crawling from the shadows revealing Venom smirking with his sharpe teeth at them, _**"We'll take it!"**_

Venom hissed as he tongue stuck out much like a snake...

* * *

**And that will conclude today's the chapter. We got some DC appears as well as some ones from the Marvel Universe like Carnage, Shocker, the Demons (So, you know Mr. Negative is bound to make a appearance), Yuri, and of corse Venom. The last one is joining the Regime for his own purposes. How will these characters affect the Injustice 2 story line. Next time, Spider-Man joins Green Lantern to Atlantis but things go horrible wrong when everyone there is filled with rage. Thanks to Madame Web, Spidey is immune to the attack and brings the King of Seas and the Green Lantern back to as they alone must hold off the Society's attack and stop the Red Lantern with the fragment before Altantis consumes itself with rage. Plus, soon the regime will be making their move. Thankfully for our heroes, everyone's** **tough but lovable, grizzled, seen-too-much detective is in town... and Yuri's worst nightmare... Spider-Cop! Part Man! Part Spider! All Cop! XD But will it be enough? Stay tuned! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Be sure to leave a review! Also, if you haven't already, be sure to leave a follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


End file.
